Fancy Meeting You Here
by NiceSprite
Summary: Set during season 3. Guess who's the new English teacher of Akadou High School.. Shinkumi, what else?
1. Chapter 1

**Fancy meeting you here.**

**Summary:** Set during season 3, more near the end of it. Guess who's the new English teacher of Akadou High School.. Shinkumi, what else?

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Gokusen and its characters, I'm just playing with them.

**A/N** **1**: I'm French, English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes. Of course, you can tell me about the big or recurrent ones, I would even be thankful if you do that.

**A/N**** 2**: Oh, and this chapter and the second one were written before watching Gokusen: The Movie, so every similarity is just coincidental, I didn't even know that Ryu would reappear in the movie as a main character. But I'm doing my best to stick to the characters'… well characters (haha), so I'm a bit proud that some things are alike, and I wanted to share that with you. Ok, I'll stop my rambling and let you read and enjoy – I hope – the story. :)

**Also, the few Japanese words I use are really often used in this drama – and the others too – (that's how I learned them btw, so if I didn't translate it correctly, tell me). I think most of you know them already, but just to be sure, here's their translation:**

**Yosh!**: All right!

**Suteki**: Beautiful / Handsome

**Oi!**: Hey!

**Kyoto**: Vice Principal / Head Teacher

**Omae**: You, talking about a male in non-polite way.

**Hai**: Yes

**Chapter** **1.**

Kumiko entered the teachers' office discreetly as the Kyoto was making his speech.

"So, that's time to say our farewells to Takano-Sensei."

"What? You're leaving?" Yankumi cried, standing up from under the table "Ouch!" She looked at her perplexed colleagues while rubbing her head. So much for discretion.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, really, the day you're on time on one of our appointments, hit me hard so that I can see it's just a dream." After a few seconds, he added: "On second thoughts, don't bother hitting me. I'll know for sure that can't be true." Well, he mostly feared that punch of hers.

"… Okaaay. So, Takano-sensei, why are you leaving us?"

"Well, last time I had the flu, you remember. So, I went to the hospital. And by chance, I saw Natsume-sensei."

"By chance, right…" Kumiko mumbled, but let it pass and listened to the end of the story.

"And he was with one of his colleague, Kiriyama-sensei, who is the most wonderful man I've ever met. And yeah, even more than Natsume-sensei. So, long story short, two days ago he proposed to me, because he's been transferred somewhere else, and can't possibly go on living without me, you know. So I accepted his offer, we're leaving this weekend."

"Takano-senseei, that's wonderful! Of course, we'll all miss you, but you did the right thing choosing the path of Love! Once you've found it, never let it go, hold on it tightly!" She said, raising her right fist in the air.

"Hai! Thank you Yamaguchi-sensei. So now, you're all free to have Natsume-sensei!"

"OH! That's right. Yosh! That's my turn to found love! Fight-oh!"

"Hey, I'm still here you know, don't get happy too soon." The school nurse commented.

"Why do I have so many rivals? ", she asked herself dramatically, "Well, it's ok. That's at least one less."

"Anyyway" Kyoto spoke up "Before being rudely interrupted by Yamaguchi-sensei, I was going to announce that luckily a new English teacher has already been hired."

"Really? Already? You've been unexpectedly effective on this one, Kyoto."

"Hm." He nodded, but then realized what she said "Oi! What do mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go on, please." She tried to drop the subject with a smile.

"…" He turned to speak to the others. "So, as I was saying, before being interrupted – again – the new teacher is coming today, so you must welcome him well, it's his very first time as a real teacher but I've been told he was a very good student-teacher, so don't let the students frighten him, and I say that especially to you –" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he turned to point out Kumiko, and saw someone behind her.

"– Yamaguchi-sensei!" The newcomer said with a fake threatening voice, imitating the Head Teacher.

The Yakuza heiress turned to see who it was, and didn't believe her eyes. "Sawada."

"Suteki!" The now former English teacher said.

"Hot!" Ayukawa-sensei added.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, do you know him? What kind of relationship do you have?" Baba-sensei asked desperately, fearing the worst. But he was completely ignored by the others.

Sawada looked briefly at Yamaguchi, and then at the Kyoto, "That's how you were about to finish your sentence right? No need to thank me. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not scared that easily. So, don't you have to welcome me well?"

"Omae! You… You're… You're the new English teacher?" The Vice Principal cried, pointing accusingly at the young man.

"As it seems, yes. Please take care of me," The newcomer said while smirking, he was so enjoying it. Sawatari was totally frozen, his mouth wide open. Then Shin's eyes went back to Kumiko, a small smile forming on his face. "It's been a long time, right? Fancy meeting you here." The math teacher, who hadn't moved since she saw him, snapped out of it and rushed to him to ruffle his hair.

"Sawada! Nice seeing you after such a long time! So, you became a teacher, uh? Following my path? It must be that, I was such a good model. Oh, I'm tearing up!" She really was. During her tirade, she had placed her armed around his shoulders, and pulled him a little towards her, but he quickly broke free.

He sighed, amused. "Well, you're still quite energetic and not modest at all, I see."

"You haven't changed a bit you know, you should try complementing women, or you'll never find a girlfriend."

"Don't think I need you to give me advices in that field, thanks."

"What do you mean by that, huh?"

"Still running after an unrequited love?"

"That's… Totally off the point."

"That's totally the point."

"Hm. Hm." The Kyoto loudly cleared his throat, finally coming to his sense. "Not that I don't care about your personal lives, well I don't, but how about returning to work, uh? Yamaguchi-sensei, since you seem to have so much to catch on with Sawada-k... – Sawada-sensei, why don't you show him around before going to class?" He said with one hand on his forehead, the other waving them away.

"Hai! Sawada, follow me!" Kumiko left the room with energy, as always, and Shin followed her slowly, his hands in his pockets.

Once they were out of reach, she spoke up, "Oh and Sawada, if you could not tell anyone about my… family situation, it would be great."

"But it was already revealed years ago."

"Exactly, years ago, so nobody recognized me here. And we better keep it that way."

"Alright. I won't tell anything."

"Thanks! You're really a good boy!" She ruffled his hair.

"I'm not a boy anymore!"

"Hai, hai! Sawada, all grown-up. Well, you still look youthful."

"I'm not old either you know. If I were, what you would be then, uh?"

"Hey! We don't have That much age-gap."

Sawada was about to answer when they arrived near the 3-D classroom, the only place of the school that was totally a mess.

"Let me guess, still teaching the 3-D?"

"Yeah, it seems like a code for every school. But they're good kids you know, like you all were." She genuinely smiled, remembering her former students.

They were now in front of the classroom door.

"I believe you. Well then I will leave you to them, I think I can find the way alone now."

"Don't want me to introduce you to them? It might be fun."

"I'll have them in class anyway."

"Oh come on, I'll put a good word on you, so they won't bully you as soon as you come in."

"You know I won't let them."

"Anyway, let's go!" She pushed him towards the door. He gave up, he really had no choice, she was too stubborn, plus it might actually be funny.

**A/N**: That's it for the 1st chapter, next will be on quickly, since it's already written, I just have to check it again.

You can, and have to leave reviews :) I'd love to know what you think about this, what you liked or didn't like. So I can get better at this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you'll like it :) **

**And thank you all for reading my story!**

_**Mai & Miki**_: Thank you! :D Well, actually I've already written a few other stories was always blocked at some point so I didn't want to publish it and never end it, but I've got a really good feeling about this one, so I decided to try and publish it. It's my first in English, though.

**Some Japanese words:**

**Ohayô:** Good morning (to be polite, you have to add "gozaimasu")

**Muri:** Impossible

**Kumicho:** Head of a yakuza group

Oh and I just found out that the Japan's largest yakuza organization is named "Yamaguchi-gumi", don't think it's a coincidence aha.

**Still don't own anything by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

She opened the door and entered with an energetic "OHAYÔ!" while dragging Shin along.

The students answered briefly, not really caring, until Yamato asked "Who's this?"

The others finally looked towards the board, where they saw their homeroom teacher firmly holding an unknown young man's arm.

"Eeeh, why are you holding arms? Could it be… Your boyfriend?" Ichimura exclaimed.

"Muri, muri!" The 3-D answered themselves in choir.

After hearing Ichimura's comment, Shin moved his arm while sending a 'Stop doing things like this' look at Kumiko.

"Maybe, your little brother?" Satoru inquired.

"No way, no way." The 3-D added again in one voice.

"They don't look the same at all. Look at him, then at her. Impossible they're related," Ren finished.

Shin chuckled. It was as if it was his former class talking.

"Guys, calm down! That's Sawada Shin…-sensei," she was so not used to mentioning him that way, "He's your new English teacher, so be nice to him."

"Eeeh, a teacher?" The 3-Ds exclaimed.

It was true he didn't look like one. Yamaguchi finally took a good look at him. He didn't have headlights anymore, and his hair was slightly shorter. He was wearing a black jacket, with a white shirt under it, and dark jeans. But that wasn't more the style than the attitude that was confusing about his being a teacher. Indeed, he was acting too cool to actually be one. He still had his hands in his jeans' pockets, and was slightly leaning on the wall, his right foot on it.

"Well, I seem to surprise everyone today," he said, looking at Kumiko, and then took a step forward and addressed to the class, "Yes, I'm a teacher. And I warn you, don't even think about taking advantage of me because I'm new, it won't work. Don't be so shocked. At least I don't wear jerseys and talk about love as if it was a life-long fight." His eyes wandered briefly towards the 3-D's homeroom teacher.

"Hey! What's so wrong about jerseys and love? At least I don't act all cool-y and mysterious and nearly never smile."

He just answered with a smirk.

"Eh… That teach' and Yankumi seem to know each other. What do you think is their relationship?"

"Don't know at all. How can she possibly be acquainted with such a guy?"

"It doesn't seem to be another unrequited love of hers at least."

"Yeah, or she would be all mushy and go around shouting 'Sawada-senseeei'."

"Guys, we can hear you just fine, you know," Yankumi remarked, annoyed.

"You really haven't changed a bit in those years, Yankumi."

Clenching her teeth, she changed the subject, "To answer your question, he was in the very first class I taught to. Like Kuma actually. Oh, by the way, did you see him, he's married that girl he saved back then, you remember? And he's dad now, wonderful right?"

"Yeah, I kept in touch with him. That's good for him."

"Does he know you're here?"

"He knows I'm a teacher, but I didn't mention the school."

"Oh, I've got a good idea! How about we command something from his shop and surprise him!"

"I think I'll just stop by at his shop later."

"You're so not fun." She pouted.

"I agree, we should call him, and get some good food!" Ren cheered. The 3-Ds followed, except Yamato who mumbled, "All you ever think about is eating…"

"And girls, don't forget the girls!" Honjo added.

"But Kuma can't deliver girls," Kuraki said, looking like a kid who had just dropped his ice-cream on the floor.

"How awesome that would be!" Kamiya exclaimed.

"Right?" the others shouted.

The boys were now dreaming about having Kuma delivering girls on huge platters in their class (yeah, they're quite imaginative, and weirdly good at having synchronized visions). "You guys are weird," Yamato commented.

"Yosh! I'll make the call!" She hadn't paid attention to her students' rambling.

"Don't you have better things to do, like teaching, for example?" Shin remarked.

"Ah? Oh, you're right. We'll just stop by later. Come on guys, let's work!"

"Why are you including yourself without asking?" mumbled Shin while the class was complaining.

"But Yankumi, we don't have you in first hour," Ren said.

"Right! We should have Aoi-chan now!" Another student realized.

"Oh, so here's your class, Sawada! See, it really was a good idea to introduce you to them, so that you're already in the right room." She beamed at him. He snickered.

"So, good luck! Guys, be good to him, okay? See you later!" And she left.

The 3-Ds stared at Shin, until one of them clicked: "Wait, does that mean we won't see Aoi-chan anymore?" and the whole class followed.

"Sorry, but from now on it'll be me who will teach you English." They were so like his former class, so he just let it slide for this time. "Now, let's begin the lesson."

The whole class ignored him, brooding.

"Aoi-chan… She was so cute!"

"Now, we're just left with men and… Yankumi."

"At least, the nurse is still here!"

"OI! Get a hold of yourselves!" Shouted Shin, who was trying hard not to go wild.

They stared at him. Taking advantage of their sudden concentration, he continued "Now, stop being so loud and pay attention. My lesson lasts only an hour, so put up with it, and then do whatever you want. I really hate being ignored, and trust me, you'll better have me in a good mood."

Somehow, the students' instincts told them to listen to him. There was an aura around him that kept you from rebelling, and his look was a little scary.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Now, Shin and Kumiko were going into Kuma's ramen shop.

"Hello, Kuma! Two bowls of ramen, please!"

"Yankumi, hello!" Kuma then saw who was with her "Shin! I didn't know you were already back in town!"

"Yo! I've just returned. Today was my first day of work."

"I see, so how does it feel to be a teacher? Oh, and how come you've seen Yankumi before me?"

"Feels weird somehow, but good. Well, we're in the same school, so.."

"Eeh? You must have been surprised." He told Yamaguchi.

"Don't mention it, I didn't even know that a new teacher was coming, and then I find out that it's Sawada. Well, I should have known that one of my students will one day follow my path. And Sawada, you can tell me now, that you chose this school because of me." She elbowed him.

"Stop talking nonsense," the young man replied simply.

"Hai." Kumiko pouted.

They sat at a table. "So, how was Africa?"

"Well, it was a good experience. Some time away helped me figuring things out, you know, about what I wanted to do and all."

"I'm happy for you, you've grown so well," she smiled at him.

"Shut up," he said, turning his face to hide his slight blush.

Later, Shin found himself at Oedo family's place. It was as heartwarming as he remembered, he had missed that. Kumiko was fired up, Minoru made bad comments, Tetsu slapped Minoru's head. The only thing that had changed was that this time, he had finally been able to accept their sake. Finally, they all ended up knocked out, completely drunk. Only the Kumicho and Shin were left.

"And she was bragging about teaching me how to drink…" remarked Shin, looking at the Yakuza heiress sleeping soundly on the floor.

"She's very happy to see you again, and even more as one of her colleagues, so she wanted to celebrate it properly, and got a little too passionate about it, as always," Kumiko's grandfather said.

"She never does things halfheartedly, right?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Never," the elder laughed.

"I missed that, you know. All this energy that this house has," Sawada said truthfully.

"It sure isn't boring in there, haha."

Shin smiled. "Well, I think it's time for me to head out now," he declared while standing up.

"Alright, goodnight then. And come again anytime you want, Kumiko and everyone will surely be very pleased."

"Thanks. Goodnight," he replied with a genuine smile and a slight bow of the head before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it. :)**

**Kya:** onomatopoeia for a shriek

**Ja ne!** : See you! (informal)

**Baka:** Idiot

**Saruwatari**= Saru (monkey) + Sawatari; I also call him Monkey Head.

**You know I don't own anything, why bother telling you?**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"Oh, my head," Kumiko complained on her way to school. "Yesterday I got carried away and drank too much."

"Did you celebrate something, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Yeah, one of my former students became a teacher at my school, and…– Natsume-senseei!" she exclaimed, finally grasping the situation.

"Oh, I see. I guess that's always good to see your students turn out well."

"Yeah, and seeing them again after all those years," she was now dreaming about meeting again all her former students, who would tell her how a great teacher she'd been to them, and how they had been doing well thanks to her. "Oh guys, it was all your doing, I just helped a little, you don't need to thank me."

"Uh, who are you talking to, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"What?" She finally came to earth, "Oh, to no one."

"You really are passionate about your job, it's refreshing."

"Sensei!"

Before she could utter another word, he added. "But, won't you be late?"

She looked at her watch "Crap! Goodbye, sensei, it's always a pleasure to see you!" she said while rushing out, wavering her hand from away.

She was now in the teacher's room, looking very pleased.

"I'm 'refreshing', he said! Kyaa!" She hadn't a headache anymore.

"Oi, what are you dreaming about?"

"Sawada. Nothing! It's time to go to class. Ja ne!"

And just like that, she was out.

" 'Him', huh? Wonder who it is now," Sawada said to himself.

As soon as Shin came in the office to pick up his things before heading home, Ayukawa-sensei called his name.

"Sawada-sensei! We're having a gathering between teachers, you have to come. We haven't properly celebrated your arrival after all!"

"Oh yes, we did," Yankumi muttered, but went unnoticed by everyone in the room but Shin. _Baka._

Shin considered the offer. He often went out with the teachers of the school in which he had been a student teacher, but it would be weird and creepy to drink with Saruwatari. But then, there would be Yankumi. He had seen her with her students, with her family, but never with the other teachers. He was a little curious. It's the only part of her life he hadn't been able to enter when he was her student.

"Why not? It's been a long day, wouldn't mind some entertainment."

"Eeh? Aren't you tired Sawada? How about doing it another day?"

_You shouldn't have drank so much last night, idiot._ But Shin couldn't help but notice that, if he had refused the offer, Yankumi would probably have gone home too. He felt a little happy.

"Oh come on, Yamaguchi-sensei, Natsume-sensei told me he'd maybe come too."

"Let's go then! Come on, pick up your stuff, don't we have to go?" She ran out.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" The school nurse followed.

_Huh, so his name is Natsume-sensei. A teacher then? _Shin thought. Suddenly, his good mood was gone. If she felt obliged to come if he came, she absolutely wanted to go if there was a little possibility to see this guy.

"I'm coming too then!" a voice shouted from behind. It happened to belong to Baba-sensei who was already running after the two women.

"Oi, Sawada, why are you still standing here, come on, let's go!" Kumiko had returned, waved at him, and joined again her colleagues.

"Well, gotta see that guy's face, right?" Shin said to himself and followed quietly.

Shin, Kumiko, Ayukawa-sensei, and Baba-sensei were now at the restaurant. Any other teachers had showed up, probably not invited. _Celebrating with the teachers, my butt_. _At least, I don't have to drink with Monkey Head_, Shin thought. That nurse just wanted an excuse to go drink. He was just hoping it wasn't to drink with him specially.

"So, Sawada-sensei, how were your first days as a teacher in Akadou High School?" she asked him cheerfully, too cheerfully. _Crap, it is._

"It's been… Good."

"Eeh? You're not the talkative type, I see." _Please, make her stop looking at me like that._

"Not really."

"Sawada, cheer up! You can drop the cool act sometimes you know." Yankumi elbowed him.

"Shut up." He said right to her. She hung her head, looking hurt. He rolled his eyes.

"How can you talk to Yamaguchi-sensei like that? She's as cute and delicate as a little flower!" Baba intervened.

"No I'm not," was Kumiko's blunt answer, but Baba didn't seem to hear her.

"Don't be upset, Yamaguchi-sensei, you can talk to me as much as you want."

The latter raised her head, looking as uninterested as you can look, and said "Yeah, that's not happening."

Seeing Yankumi bluntly rejecting a guy, that was a first. Then his attention went to the front door as the nurse had shouted "Natsume-sensei, we're here!" and waved at him. The man approached their table. _So, that's him._

"Natsume-sensei, good evening!"

"Good evening. Ayukazawa-sensei, Yamaguchi-sensei, Baba-sensei, and…?" He bowed slightly his head at them as he was saying their name, but had stopped when he saw Sawada.

"That's Sawada-sensei, he's a new teacher at our school," quickly told Ayukazawa, already all over him. _That's a quick change of mind. _Not that he was complaining.

"Oh, nice to meet you then," replied Natsume-sensei, who was having a hard time to actually speak to Shin because the two women were fussing over him. Sawada was about to reply but Kumiko interrupted his attempt.

"He's my former student that I told you about this morning, you remember?" she said while pushing her colleague away.

"Well, sit, sensei," urged the latter, the man obeyed, overwhelmed.

_Women sure are scary._ Shin was a little relieved he wasn't the center of attention anymore, but felt really irritated too. _How long will I have to watch this? _

"So, Sawada-sensei, tell me, how was being Yamaguchi-sensei's student like?" that man suddenly asked, trying to calm down the women.

"Out of the ordinary," it was the best way to put it.

"I can imagine, she seems to be very devoted to her students" he replied with a smile. Shin didn't like that smile, as if that man understood him, as if he saw how Yankumi was special, as if he was interested in her. It was really getting on his nerves now.

"Oh, sensei, stop this. And I didn't do much, really. That's only my duty as a teacher, taking care of my students and all, nothing extraordinary about it." Yankumi rushed to add in a girlish high pitched voice, acting embarrassed.

That was it. Shin couldn't take it anymore. If he heard one more time the word "sensei" said in a high pitched voice, he would kill someone. He suddenly stood up and said: "Sorry, but I'm kind of tired, so I'll be heading out. Goodnight." He didn't look at Yankumi and went outside.

"Sawada, wait!" Of course she would follow him. At least, that meant she hadn't completely forgotten his presence.

"What?" he said sharply. He was trying to contain his anger, but some still came out.

"What's wrong? I thought we had to celebrate your arrival. That doesn't work if the main character isn't there you know." She had to stop looking at him like that, or else he wouldn't be able to be mad at her anymore.

"Yeah, as if I were the main character there. I'm going home; you can go back to your little act." And _he_ had to stop talking, or he'll say too much.

"What are you talking about?" She looked really puzzled.

"You know what, forget about that," if he went on, he would probably hurt her out of anger, and say things that he doesn't think. "I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that, he walked away, trying his best not to look behind.

Yankumi stood still, staring at his back. She didn't have any idea what he was talking about. But what was more bothering her was his behavior. He really looked angry, and at her. She had never seen him like that with her. Sure, he had been harsh to her before, but even when he didn't trust her yet, he hadn't been that distant. His eyes were cold. He seemed… Disappointed. And she really hated that feeling.

Shin was now lying wide awake in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Yankumi and how he talked to her, how he left her behind, imagining the sad look on her face. Great, now he felt bad.

Why was he so angry anyway? That wasn't the first time Yankumi was being falsely modest. She always bragged like that. And he had already seen her being all peachy with that detective, it was exactly the same as what she'd done tonight. But hearing her saying "Natsume-senseei" on and on pissed him off. When he witnessed her behaving like this before, he would hear his friends making fun of her, and that would be it, or the guy would have to leave. This time, it would have been like that for hours, and he just couldn't take it.

"_Jealous much, huh?"_ A voice said inside his head. He groaned loudly. He had to find something to keep him from thinking about her, anything.

And then, he heard someone knocking at his door. He looked at the clock. It was 1 freakin' o'clock, who could be visiting at this hour? Who could be visiting him at all, he hadn't told anyone but Kuma his address, and he wasn't the kind of guy to drop by this late. When the knocking persevered, he stood up and opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yet, he shouldn't be surprised by anything that woman does anymore. _Yankumi._

"So, won't you let me in?" she asked as if it was totally normal for her to be here at 1 o'clock, as if nothing had happened between them just a few hours earlier.

"What are you doing here?" he was dumbfounded and didn't move. So she made her way in by herself.

"Eh, that looks pretty much like the last time I came here. I can't believe you actually live in the same exact apartment as before. So funny that it wasn't already occupied," she was looking around, ignoring his question.

"Yankumi. What are you doing here?" he wasn't giving up. His serious tone made her look at him.

There was a little pause before she spoke up: "I couldn't sleep."

_What?_ That was unexpected. He just stared at her, not seeing where she was going. So what, she wanted him to entertain her or something? _Sorry, but not in the best mood._

She went on, "I was wondering what had happened earlier, but couldn't find an answer. So, I came to ask you. What did I do to disappoint you?" She was looking straight at him.

He didn't see that one coming. _What's happening?_

"Ha?"

"You looked really mad, but I don't understand why. I've never wanted to disappoint you, so tell me what I did wrong so I won't do it anymore, please."

He only kept staring at her like she was talking another language, but eventually snapped out of it.

"I told you to forget what I said." He couldn't just tell her he was merely being jealous.

"I can't."

He sighed; of course she wouldn't forget. "You did nothing wrong, Yankumi."

"So, why were you angry?"

"I was just tired, it didn't have anything to do with you, so stop blaming yourself. Sorry about that," he hated seeing her like this, and he hated even more being the reason of it.

"But –"

"But nothing, you haven't done anything wrong, end of the story. Now, go home and sleep." He wasn't looking at her, ashamed of himself for having hurt her.

"Is something else wrong then, something that's bothering you?" And here she was still genuinely worrying about him.

"No! Go home now, I want to sleep, too."

"Sawada, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

He finally looked properly at her, and said quietly, in a reassuring and truthful tone, "There _really_ isn't anything bad happening, stop worrying." If he didn't say that right through her eyes, she wouldn't believe him, and worry more. Plus, he didn't lie, beside him being jealous of that man, nothing was happening, and that wasn't really considered as something bad either. Just… Annoying.

"Okay. I give up. I'm glad you aren't mad at me," she finally smiled at him, and that only smile warmed up his whole body. How could such little things have so much power on him? _How could I possibly be mad at you when you're like that?_

"So, I guess I'll go home then," she seemed weirdly disappointed, like if she wanted to stay longer. As she was walking really slowly towards the door, her stomach gurgled. Shin chuckled. She was really something.

"Come on, I'll cook you something."

She beamed at him. She was acting like a teenage girl, really.

They were now eating instant ramen. At 1:30 a.m.

"How did you even found where I was living anyway?" That question had been bugging him.

"Oh, Kuma mentioned it to me yesterday."

"That guy won't ever be able to shut his mouth, will he?" He said this with a smirk.

"Tell me about it, he told six of my students where I lived just because they asked him. After I had finally managed to escape from them."

"Escape?"

"One day, they decided to "figure out the secret to my strength" and followed me after school."

"Finally someone wondered about that. These kids are quite smart, the others just forget it's weird for a female teacher to be this strong and accept without any question that you can beat up 20 guys by yourself without having a single scratch."

They talked like that for a while, and Kumiko finally went home. By the time she'd fallen asleep, it was already past 3 a.m.


	4. Chapter 4

**We're still alive, the world hasn't ended, yay! :D**

**So here's the 4****th**** chapter, a little longer than the others. Thanks for following my story, hope you'll like it :) **

**There's some swearing in this one, but that shouldn't surprise you since the characters are delinquents aha.**

**As you all already know, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

"This time, it will definitely work," a 3-D student assured the others.

"Yeah, don't know what happened last time, but it was just pure luck."

"It's impossible to avoid it twice in a row."

"Yankumi better not be late, or else it might fall on someone else again," Ren commented, remembering the face of his sister covered with flour.

"Hey, look," Yamato instructed, pointing his chin at the blackboard.

"Eeeeh?" was the whole class' loud reaction. Yankumi was there, moaning an "Good mornin' " as she was sitting and then started to sleep on her desk.

"Yankumi? Since when have you been there? And why are you fine, again?" That was frustrating.

"I just entered," she said without opening her eyes or raising her head, "And why wouldn't I be fine?" She asked but didn't seem to really care.

"Hey, why does she look so tired?" Kengo asked.

"Don't know, she's always coming being all loud and perky, or dramatically desperate. First time I've seen her like this." Shunsuke replied.

"How has she even been able to avoid it when she's freakin' half asleep?" Ren added. This was really frustrating, what was she, a ninja?

"That's beyond me." Yamato finished.

Then, they heard the door open, and the bucket filled with flour hit the ground. They looked up to see who the unfortunate victim was, but there was none. The door had been opened by the person's foot, who came in.

"Sawada…-san," shouted one of the students. He usually never added honorifics while talking about a teacher, but he was somehow afraid of Shin.

"Come on, you can drop the '-san'." At least, he didn't seem angry. What a relief.

Shin looked at the floor covered with flour (haha), and spoke up, "What a good classic trick. Well, I guess that's the best ones, when they actually work that is."

He approached Kumiko, "Hey, why are you sleeping in your own class, baka?"

The 3-D's homeroom teacher mumbled, "Remind me again who used to sleep in every class he attended, huh?"

"I was a student. But you're the teacher here."

"Yeah yeah, just a few more minutes," she sounded like a girl talking to her mother.

"Come on, wake up. Saruwatari sent me here because you, idiot like you are, didn't even come to our meeting and just went straight to your classroom. So now I have to drag you there."

"Oh, there was a meeting?"

"Yeah, so now, follow me," He dragged her out of the room.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!"

"Apparently, you can't."

"It's okay, I'm awake now, let's go," once standing up, she regained some energy.

The 3-D remained silent.

"Doesn't seem he was her student, but the other way around, right?" Satoru commented.

"Yankumi is such a child, I swear." Rikiya replied, laughing at his teacher.

Shin and Kumiko were walking in the corridors.

"How come you're this tired? I've never seen you like this."

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Yankumi asked rhetorically.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. That's you who showed up in the middle of the night and then didn't want to leave. Besides, I didn't sleep much either, but I'm fine."

"Right," she admitted, "But I was already tired yesterday. I just need a little time and will be ready to fight again."

"Why are you talking about fighting?" Shin muttered, shaking his head.

A little while later, Shunsuke ran into his class shouting "Guys! Guys! Breaking news!"

"Ha? What happened?" Ren asked.

"Yankumi, it looks like she… she…"

"Spill it out already, Shunsuke!"

"She and Sawada spent the night together."

"Whaaaat?" He now had the whole class' attention.

"Stop talking nonsense. Why would Sawada do… that, with _her_?" Kengo intervened.

"But they said it themselves. I heard their conversation."

"You must have misunderstood, that has to be it." Ren was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"Impossible a guy like Sawada is interested in Yankumi."

"Might be true," Yamato mumbled quietly, but didn't go unnoticed by the others who looked at him like if he'd said aliens were invading their school. He added, "They do seem pretty cosy together."

"Yeah, but he was her student, she's like that with every one of them. Like with Kuma."

"Totally, they can't be… together." The students shivered.

Just then, Kumiko came back, all fired up again.

"That damn Kyoto, he totally woke me up. Always talking like that about my students, he really pisses me off." She sat, and finally looked up, and met only perplexed faces. "What is it, guys?"

"Impossible," they all said – Yamato excluded – in choir, as if they just had a revelation.

"What is?" she asked, clueless.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well, let's drop that. I have to warn you, Kyoto has decided to do his own anti-delinquency week again, so please stay at home for this week, and don't go around doing stupid things, ok?"

"What, again? There was one just a few weeks ago. He's annoying."

"I wanted to go to karaoke," another complained.

While the whole class was brooding, Kumiko talked to herself "Well, at least he didn't put me in his group. I'm surprised he let me pair up with just Sawada, by the way. I think he wasn't fully awake either."

Ren heard her, and gathered up quietly his little group, "Guys, you heard? Tonight, Yankumi is patrolling with Sawada only. That's our occasion to find out what's happening between them." He smirked with pride, the others followed – like if they'd come up with a masterplan – and Yamato sighed.

– _**At night – **_

"So, we basically just walk around and look if we see some Akadou students?"

"Yeah, that's about it. It's totally annoying and not fun at all."

Shin and Kumiko were walking around the streets, looking – and being – bored. Then, six heads popped up from behind a wall.

"All they do is walking and talking, doesn't look like there's nothing more."

"That' just the beginning, let's follow them a little more." Ren replied.

"Hai!"

"Stupid," Yamato said, but still followed. He was curious too, and it was better than staying at home.

After a little while, they saw Shin whispering something into Yankumi's ear.

"Eh, what is he telling her?"

"To go… somewhere else, you think?" Shunsuke shivered at the thought.

"No, it can't be."

Then Kumiko looked around, as if she was checking if someone was looking, and they started to walk a little quicker. Ok, that was suspicious. The group followed them hurriedly, but the couple had already disappeared.

"Huh, where are they?" Kengo's eyes were scanning the streets.

"We lost them!"

"Don't even wanna know where they went. That'd be just creepy." Shunsuke declared.

"What would be so creepy?" A female voice asked.

"Better not think 'bout it," Ren said, and then everyone looked behind them, surprised. There were Yankumi and their English teacher, smirking at them.

"What are you doing here, guys? You know, you should avoid us, not follow us." Yankumi lectured them.

"That's not really the point there, Yankumi," Shin remarked.

"Ah right. You should be at home at this hour!" She tried to look convincing, but didn't really succeed. "Why were you following us anyway?"

"Eh, us? Following you? Stop kiddin'. Like we would do that." Ren denied, looking away.

"Right, we were… Just having a walk, since it's a good night, you know." Satoru tried to help.

"Idiots," Yamato sighed.

"And you happened to walk behind us for the last 15 minutes totally by chance, I guess," Shin commented.

"You noticed us so early?" Ichimura asked, dumbfounded.

"Haha, you got caught. I thought you weren't following us. You're so simple to trick," Kumiko mocked.

"Ichi, you idiot," Ren said through his teeth.

"So, why did you do that?" The woman insisted.

"Well, we wanted to know if… if…" Shunsuke couldn't even finish his sentence.

"If you and Sawada were having a thing, you know," Kengo declared quickly, closing his eyes, waiting to be hit.

"Eh? A thing? Don't be ridiculous, why would you think that?" Kumiko asked, surprised. Sawada just looked away.

"But, I heard you say you were together last night, and that it was why you were so tired this morning," Kamiya admitted.

"Oh that, but you misunderstood. All we did was talking."

"See, I told you that was impossible," Ren exclaimed, somewhat relieved.

"Right, we were stupid to even think they could be a couple. It's Yankumi after all."

"Like she would be able to find a man."

"And that good-looking too."

"Impossible!"

"Dare to say that again you little…" Suddenly, they all stopped talking as they saw their homeroom teacher about to beat them up, and she totally would have, if Shin wasn't holding her back. He looked a bit pissed too, though. They didn't really understand why, after all they only said he was good looking. Maybe because they talked like he wasn't there. Yeah, that must be it.

"Guys, I think it's time for you to go home," he told them, releasing his grip on Yankumi who had calmed down.

"Right. We'll go now," Ren replied.

"And try not to get in trouble, 'k?" Yankumi added as the boys were walking away.

"Hai, hai," were their lazily answer.

– _**A little while later – **_

There had been no more incidents during their patrolling. Yankumi was now on her way home when she heard someone shout "You'll apologize or do you want my friends here to go on?" Of course she wouldn't manage to finish her night without trouble. She went to see what was going on, and recognized the boy who was being beaten up by four other guys, while the one she heard shouting was watching. "Honjo!"

She appeared in front of them. "Would you please give me back my precious student." Her eyes were burning with fire.

"Yankumi!"

"Eh, your student?"

"Exactly. I'm his homeroom teacher. So, would you please return him to me?"

The guy watching seemed to be their leader. He had black hair with a few shades of red in it. "Well, you see, that won't be happening. That bastard bumped into me and then had the nerve to be cocky, so as long as he doesn't apologize, I'll keep him."

"Then I think I'll just have to take him back myself. Sorry, but in order to protect my precious student, I won't go easy on you!" She had already dropped her glasses and her hair-ties.

"Stop joking. Guys, get rid of her."

The first to try ended up on the floor after a single punch in his stomach. The second had his hand twisted as he had tried to hit her with a pipe. The two others tried together but Yankumi swiftly blocked them and harshly pushed them away, their weapons thrown away.

"Bitch. You're gonna pay for this!" Their leader said before running away. His little crew stood up and followed him.

Kumiko ran to her student and helped him get up.

"Geez, I told you not to get in trouble." She said with a little smile. She was glad he was ok, just a little bruised.

"Sorry." He returned her smile as he was resting a little on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

– _**A few days later – **_

"Atchoo." Kumiko sneezed while entering the teachers' office.

"Eh, Yamaguchi-sensei, are you sick?" Yajima-sensei asked.

"Of course not, I haven't been sick since I was 10." She said as she sat in front of her desk.

"You're really wonderful, Yamaguchi-sensei." Baba was stunned.

"But you have to be careful, if you're not used to be sick, a little cold would be terrible for you." The school nurse remarked.

"Hai. But don't worry, I'm totally fine." She assured her colleagues. They didn't insist and went back to what they were doing. Only one person kept staring at her, remaining silent.

– _**In 3-D's homeroom – **_

"So, if x equals 4, then y equals…" As Kumiko was going on in her lesson, the students were doing everything possible but listening to her. From time to time, she would slightly sniffle as she would be writing on the blackboard.

"Who cares about x and y, seriously?" A student commented.

"Like if we have to know that in real life." Another added.

"Math is useless."

That was enough to make Yankumi react. "Math is everywhere in real life. When you have to manage your money, when you have to discuss your salary, when there are sales, you have to use math. You have to use math, you have to know math, you have to love math!" And she wasn't making any sense again. She had her fist in the air, unaware of her students staring at her like if she was totally crazy.

"Oi, I think you went too far there Yankumi," Ren remarked, voicing everyone's opinion.

She went back to reality. "Huh, right. Sorry. Let's move on." She sat, her hand resting on her forehead. During her little burst, she'd felt her head spinning a little.

"Hey guys, don't you think Yankumi is acting a little weird today?" Yamato said.

"When is she ever normal anyway? She always does crazy speeches like that." Satoru replied.

"I wasn't speaking about that, but doesn't she look out of it somehow?"

"I think you're imagining things. She looks as her usual self to me," Shunsuke commented.

"I understand what you mean Yamato, but I just think she's a little tired. It's the end of the week after all," Ren concluded.

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

– _**After school –**_

"Hey, isn't that that damn teacher from the other day?" A guy said to his friends, pointing his chin towards Kumiko who was walking near the riverside.

"That's her! It's time for her to pay, call the others right now." His leader commended.

Still not feeling well, Yankumi touched her forehead. "I guess I really am sick, my skin is burning. Well, I'll just take a good rest during the weekend."

"Hey, you!" Someone called her from behind.

She turned to see who it was but met only a fist that never reached her. She twisted the arm of its owner and spoke up, "What do you guys want?" Then, realization came through her eyes, "You're the brats that beat up Honjo."

"Yeah, and you're gonna pay for what you've done to us!" The leader shouted, angry.

"To them to be exact, I didn't touch you since you ran away like a coward." She stated.

That just infuriated him more. "Bitch!" He yelled while rushing to punch her. She easily avoided his punch, but when she was about to answer back, she felt really dizzy, and fainted. Her assailants just stared at her, passed out on the ground.

"What just happened?" One of them asked.

"Who cares? Just take her." The leader ordered.

Near the scene, Ren, Yamato and the others were calmly walking, making plans for the weekend, when Rikiya noticed something.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" He saw some guys taking an apparently unconscious person into their car. "Wait, isn't that Yankumi?"

"What?" The others exclaimed, and took a better a look at the scene.

"You're right! It's really her! What are they doing?"

"OH! They're the bastards that beat me up the other night." Kengo realized.

They ran to them, but the car was already gone.

"Fuck! How are we gonna find them now?" Yamato shouted.

"Wait, I think I recognized their leader, with the red shades. He's Nakahara Arata, a graduate from Ara High School, he's really bad news. But I might know where they could be." Ren said.

"Great, then let's go now!"

Shin was sure Yankumi was sick. And that she wouldn't admit it. So he wanted to keep an eye on her until she's home, but she'd left earlier than he thought she would, and lost track of her. He was probably a little too paranoid, but an unordinary sick Yankumi made him worry. If she's never sick, she doesn't know how to deal with her sickness, and push herself too much, and even faint. So, here he was on his motorcycle, scanning the streets she may have taken. And then he saw the boys, running. He stopped next to them.

"Why are you running?" He simply asked, looking calm.

"Sawada! Yankumi's been kidnapped! We saw them take her in their car and drive away," Satoru exclaimed.

"HA?" _Was it by other yakuzas?_

"It's my fault. She saved me last now and now the guys are after her." Honjo said, looking guilty.

"Their leader is an Ara High School graduate, I think I know where she can be," Ren added.

"Get on." He ordered Ren, handing him his helmet. "Show me where she is."

They left in a blur.

– _**In the meantime, in a warehouse – **_

"Oi, wake up!" Arata shouted, kicking Kumiko who was lying on the floor. He got a reaction, she was moving a little, and coughed because of the dust she'd breathed.

She blinked her eyes; everything around her was still blurry.

"Finally! That wouldn't have been fun if you weren't conscious."

She was now fully awake. She noticed when she tried to stand up, that her hands were tied up in her back. She chose to straighten up her sitting position by leaning her back against the wall. "I already knew you were a coward, but to that point, it's really pitiful." She said straight to him.

"You still have the nerve to act all mighty, huh? I will quickly make that attitude of yours disappear." He picked up a pipe, "Dare to say the word 'coward' again," he defied her.

"Coward." She stated before coughing again.

Fury was seen in his eyes. He was about to hit her hard when he heard the sound of an engine coming closer. He looked towards the warehouse's entry, were some of his minions were posted, and saw them make a few steps backwards, looking scared. A bike entered the building, drifting until the middle of the room. Two guys were on it. The first looked like a badass, and the other had a helmet on, but had a high school uniform.

When Shin saw Kumiko's position, he saw red, and that wasn't only because of the shades in that guy's hair. He felt Ren moving behind him, but stopped him with his hand. "Thank you for taking me here, but that's where your part ends."

"But –" The boy started.

"No buts. You stay behind, that's all. I can't let a student put himself in a dangerous situation. Bringing you there was already too much, so don't interfere. I'll take care of these bastards." He said, clenching his teeth in rage.

"Sawada, Kazama." He could hear her worry in her words. He looked briefly at her, silently assuring her it would be okay with a slight nod of the head.

"So, you're here to save her, huh? You really think just the two of you can win against us, or do you just have suicidal tendencies?"

"Sorry, but that boy won't fight. I'll take all of you on by my own." Shin declared.

The delinquents all laughed. "I guess you're really crazy. Guys, get rid of him, I'm tired of his face."

His minions obeyed, but quickly failed. Even though he'd taken a few blows – they were a dozen against one after all – he won against them. He hadn't just been sitting around the past few years. He had practiced, got better at fighting. In order to fight properly, to protect what was precious to him. In order to be useful in that kind of situation.

"Your turn, now." He challenged the leader.

The latter just went crazy and charged Sawada, firmly holding his pipe.

That was useless of him. Even if Shin wasn't in his best shape anymore, all his rage was directed at that one guy, so no one would be able to stop him now.

He blocked the weapon with his hands, firmly maintaining it away from his face, while the assailant put all his strength into this blow. He finally managed to throw the pipe away, and punched Arata in the face, but received one in return. The fight went on like this.

Finally, Shin took the advantage and finished him, but another guy was coming from behind to attack him.

"Sawada, behind you!" Ren shouted. He was too far away to act in time.

But before Shin could react, the man was already on the ground, revealing Yankumi behind him. She had still her hands tied, but had been able to side-kick him. The woman merely smiled at her colleague. He smiled back.

She coughed and started to lose her balance again, but Shin quickly caught her. "Hey, be careful." He untied her hands, and let her lean on him. Ren had rushed to give a hand – or rather a shoulder – too.

They were walking out, when she made them stop for a moment. She turned her head to look at the gang's leader, who was staring at them, not moving. "I hope you understand now why I called you a coward. You hide behind your minions and weapons. You use violence and find it fun. If you don't want to be called that anymore, stand on your own, fight with bare-hands, and only to protect things you care about. If you become that kind of man, I will call you brave." She explained with a weakened yet strong voice.

The young man just looked away, ashamed of himself. Yankumi smiled, being ashamed meant he knew he'd done something wrong, and that was a good start.

"Yankumi!" They heard several voices shouting. Five boys showed up, just to see that the bad guys were all on the ground.

"I'm fine, guys." She said with a cough.

"Baka." Sawada commented, a smirk forming on his face. "Come on, let's go. I'll take her home."

The students looked panicked. "Hum, do you know where her home is?" Yamato asked carefully.

Shin smirked. "Guys, don't panic, I was her first student to find out about her family." He smiled when they showed relief. They truly cared about her. Then again, which student of hers didn't?

"You know, I might be sick, I'm still alive, and awake, so don't talk about me like I wasn't there," Kumiko suddenly intervened.

They all laughed and finally went home.

– _**In front of Oedo's family's place – **_

Shin had just arrived in front of her home. Kumiko went off, took off the helmet, and handed it back to Shin. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, I wouldn't want you to break your neck just after I've rescued you." He joked.

"No I didn't mean that. Well thanks for that too, but I was talking about the saving part."

"You did a lot more for me, so it's only natural I get to save you once in a while. Just don't go around fainting anymore."

"Hai, hai." She didn't insist. "By the way, how did you know I was there?"

"Call it instinct, but I sort of knew you'd get in trouble the one and only day you're sick. Then I met Ren's crew and they confirmed my hypothesis."

"How come you always know more about me that I do myself, huh?"

"I told you, the instinct." He replied simply.

She coughed once again. Shin quickly went to help her and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Gosh, you're really burning. Come on, go home and rest." All Kumiko could do was staring at him, at his worried expression. She'd felt her body shiver under his touch, but blamed it on her fever.

"Yes, sir." She mocked as they entered her house.

"Ojou, welcome home!" Tetsu and Minoru shouted, bowing to her.

"Ojou, what happened to you?" Testu asked, seeing her covered with dust.

"She's not injured, but she's sick. She needs some rest." Sawada explained simply.

The two men took care of everything, and Yankumi was now lying in her bed.

"Thank you Tetsu, Minoru," she said with a smile.

"I'll cook you a good hot pot, Ojou. You'll heal in no time with that!" Minoru declared proudly.

"Hai, thank you."

"If you need anything, call me, I'll be right there," Tetsu told her before leaving her bedroom with Minoru.

"I'll let you rest then," Shin said, making his way out too.

"Wait, stay. You've saved me, offering you dinner is the least I can do."

He accepted her offer, and stayed for dinner. While she was resting, he spent some time with her family. They all thanked you very warmly for helping her. The rest of the evening went smoothly.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you think about it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the 5****th**** chapter :)**

**First of all, I noticed a mistake in the last paragraph of the last chapter. Of course, it wasn't "they all thanked **_**you**_**" but "they all thanked **_**him**_**". That's all I wanted to say, aha. **

_****:_Thank you, I'm glad you like it. (:

_**Izhra:**_You're welcome aha. And thank you for following my story. From now on, I'll publish lengthy chapters, and try not to take too much time to write them. :)

**Don't own anything. Even though I wish I owned Shin or Ren.. (Come on, I know I'm not the only one) **

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Kumiko was lying in her bed, giggling in her sleep.

"Oi, what are you so happy about?" Shin asked her, but didn't get a response since she was still asleep.

Today was Sunday, and he'd come to her house to see if she was feeling better. Obviously she did, so his mission was completed. He was about to leave her room, knowing it was useless to try waking her up, when he heard her saying something annoying.

"Natsume-sensei, thank you for taking care of me." She uttered in her sleep, smiling brightly. Gosh, she was mushy even while sleeping.

Shin snickered. "What's this?" He muttered bitterly to himself.

He was the one who saved her. He was the one who took care of her, who took her home safely. He was the one caring. Why was she dreaming about that guy, and thanking him to top it all?

Ok, he really _had_ to stop being jealous because of a dream.

He really wanted to wake her up now, but reminded the warning from Tetsu and Minoru. Apparently, she was even more dangerous asleep than awake. He wasn't even surprised by that information. A half-alseep Yankumi meant a Yankumi that didn't bother holding her strength back, so it was logical. He finally decided to leave the room without doing anything. At least he wouldn't hear her saying stupid things.

He wasn't even in the mood to wait her to wake up anymore, so he excused himself and headed home. He'll see her tomorrow anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

– _**The day after – **_

Kumiko was late, and so left her house in a hurry. She had to be quick if she didn't want to be late. She looked at her watch. Ok, it will be difficult, but not impossible. She was about to start running when she heard the sound of an engine. She turned around, and saw Shin on his bike.

He stopped next to her, handed her a helmet, and said "Hop on. I'll drive you to school."

"Eh? Why?" She was stunned. Mostly because she was still not fully awake, and so slow on the uptake.

"You've just recovered. You shouldn't push yourself too much. Like you were about to do by running, afraid you'd be late."

"Well, thank you." She simply replied after understanding the situation, getting on his bike after having put the helmet on her head.

I won't bother explaining to you what happens when a girl get on a bike behind a guy, you all already picture it, I'm sure. Let's just say that Shin acted casually (he was a little happy in the inside though), and Kumiko felt a little flustered, but was – of course – totally clueless about the reason of this feeling.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Yamaguchi-sensei!" Ayukawa-sensei called her when she saw her arriving with Sawada. She waved at her to come.

"Yes?" She let Shin go forward without her and went to her friend.

"Why did you come together with Sawada-sensei?" She asked nearly in a whisper, as if she was talking about some big secret.

"Huh? Ah, he drove me there." She said. Thinking the conversation was finished, she began to go forward, but the nurse held her back.

"You mean he picked you up?" She was longing for gossip.

"Yeah, that's right." She replied, not seeing where the other woman was going.

"Eeeh. Way to go Yamaguchi-sensei!" She hit Kumiko's arm with the back of her hand.

"Huh? Why are you saying that?"

"Well, you're together, that's why he picks you up now, right?"

Kumiko wondered how she'd come to that conclusion. "What? No! That's nothing like that. There's nothing going on between us two." Sawada was just her student, why everyone kept thinking they were a couple? They sure were imaginative.

"Eeeh, seriously? That's not fun at all." Her friend complained.

"Well, sorry to disappoint." She said, not really being sorry.

"Then, I guess you'll want to go out later, I invited Natsume-sensei."

"Ah, yes! I'll go!" She quickly responded, eager.

xxxxxxxxxx

In front of 3-D's classroom, Kumiko stopped and said her usual "Fight-oh, oh!" before going in.

"Ohayô!" She shouted to her students.

"Eh? You're already back? Weren't you sick?" Ren asked from the back of the room.

"Technically I'm not back since I didn't miss a day of work. And a whole weekend to rest up was enough to recharge my batteries you know. Like I would be defeated so easily by a little cold. It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me, you know." She responded proudly.

"A little cold still caused you to faint, you know." Yamato muttered.

Her mood was suddenly down. "Well, it won't happen again. Now, let's begin the lesson." She quickly changed the subject.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko, Ayukawa-sensei, Natsume-sensei, and Baba-sensei – who had invited himself, again – were at their usual restaurant.

"Do you feel better, Yamaguchi-sensei? I heard you were very sick this weekend." Natsume-sensei inquired, worried.

"Yeah, I couldn't feel better!" She assured him. "As long as I am with you sensei, everything's fine" she added to herself.

"I'm reassured then. But don't push it, ok? You have to be careful if you don't want to be sick again. These things come back very easily." The doctor in him talked.

"Don't worry, sensei, she even has a personal driver now." The nurse intervened.

"A personal driver?" Natsume and Baba asked simultaneously, but Baba's voice seemed more worried while Natsume's sounded merely curious.

"I don't have a personal driver. Sawada picked me up this morning only. It won't happen again." She tried to clarify.

"Ah, your former student. You two seem really close." Natsume-sensei remarked.

"Yes, we are." She replied with a genuine smile, nodding proudly.

"I knew something was going on!" Ayukawa exclaimed.

"I didn't know you two were like that. I guess I have to congratulate you then."

"So that's how it is? Yamaguchi-sensei! Why him and not me?" Baba shouted, desperate.

"Not like that! Don't misunderstand! How many times do I have to say that there's nothing going on between us? He's just one of my precious students, and I'm his beloved teacher." She explained.

"Beloved is the word." The other woman muttered quietly to herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you like being a teacher?" Kuma asked Shin. He had come to his friend's shop for dinner, and now that there weren't many customers anymore, Kuma had left the kitchen to have a little chat with his childhood friend.

"I do, I really do." He said sincerely after thinking about it, a smile forming on his face.

"That's good, then. I'm happy you finally found something you're interested in."

"Thanks."

"Also, I've wanted to ask that for a while…" Kuma started, but hesitated.

"What?" Shin pushed, curious.

He finally decided to spill it out. "Is it because of Yankumi? I mean, I know you told her it wasn't, but you even chose her school, and you knew it from me where she was teaching, so it can't be just a coincidence."

Shin was a little taken aback by this question, but answered it anyway. "Yes, it is. After all, every other teacher I knew weren't really inspiring you know. But never tell her that, understood?"

"I swear!" He rose his hand to prove his words.

"And for my choice of school, I just thought it would be more fun with her around, and I was right. It wasn't as entertaining in the school I was a teacher-student. And not only having perfect and obeying students is kind of refreshing too." He explained.

Then Kuma's wife joined them. "And it's also because you're in love with her, right?" She said casually.

Kuma was dumbfounded. "Eh? What are you talking about? It's imp–"

"Yeah, that too." Shin admitted quietly, chuckling. He really liked Ami, Kuma was right to marry her.

"Eeeeh? Shin! But… Since when?" He couldn't even pronounce a whole sentence.

"Come on, Kumai. I haven't been around him that long and already noticed. You're really oblivious when it comes to love. Probably already from your students' days, right?" She asked for a confirmation.

"You found a smart wife, Kuma."

The shop's owner sat, still processing the information. "How did I not know?"

"If that can reassure you, I know someone a lot more clueless than you." Shin commented, talking about that former homeroom teacher of theirs.

"It doesn't. Yankumi has always been the most clueless person I've ever met." Kuma replied. "It must be difficult for you," he realized.

"That's ok. If I wanted her to know I could just tell her straight, even if I wouldn't be surprised that it still wouldn't be enough. She'll know when the time comes. I just like being around her for now." He paused. "And I've become way too cheesy." He slightly laughed at himself.

"That's what happens when you're in love." Kuma and his wife smiled tenderly at each other.

"I guess it is." After a brief moment, he added, "And I know it will be hard for you, but don't ever spill it out."

"Hai, hai." His friend assured him. How little confidence did he have in him exactly? Like he would tell his friend's biggest secret. Secrets, if you count the one about Yankumi being the reason of his being a teacher and all.

xxxxxxxxxx

– _**The next morning –**_

"It's been a few days since these incidents have been occurring, so you have to be careful." As the Head Teacher was making his speech to the teachers, Kumiko was crawling behind him, trying to sneakily join the group as if she wasn't late. Shin noticed her and rolled his eyes at her. She was unbelievable. She just made signs at him in response, telling him silently not to drive the Kyoto's attention to her.

"According to the reports, the assailants are six young boys, probably high schoolers, they're armed, and they target teachers from every high school around here."

"What? Who are those punks who beat up people because of their profession? Why would they attack teachers exclusively? And they're armed to top it all. These damn cowards, they deserve to be taught a lesson right aw–" Of course Kumiko had blown her attempt to be unnoticed when she shouted just behind the Kyoto, who interrupted her by loudly clearing his throat, eyeing her meaningfully to make her stop her tirade.

Kumiko finally realized her mistake when she saw her colleagues looking astonished, and gave up her full-yakuza-mode to act like a damsel in distress. "I mean… It's terrible! I'm so afraid of these dangerous bad guys. I won't dare to walk alone in the streets anymore."

Shin shook his head in disbelief. She was really a bad liar. How she managed not to be discovered, that was totally beyond him.

The Head Teacher was now having a one-on-one talk with her. "Yamaguchi-sensei" He rebuked. "You really have to be careful. If you're discovered, it'll be horrible."

"I know, I'll be fired." She said like a little girl who recited the rules her parents had given to her.

"Who cares about what happens to you? _I_ will be fired."

Before she could answer, the Head Teacher added "And pay attention to these students of yours. They could be the ones behind it."

"Why would you say that? My students would never act that cowardly! Stop accusing them every time something happens!" She exclaimed, profoundly offended.

"She's right. We don't even have a single proof showing it could be them." Baba-sensei supported Yamaguchi.

"Saruwatari-kyoto, you're still as simple-minded as I remember." Shin intervened.

"I'm not simple…– and it is Saruwatari-kyo…– I mean Sawatari-kyoto!" He shouted. "Anyway, I didn't incriminate them. I only said we should pay attention to what they do." He corrected.

"That's exactly the same thing." Yankumi muttered through her teeth.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko entered 3-D's homeroom saying good morning, but no one seemed to notice her. They were talking about the attacks. "Oi, guys! Be quiet please!" She tried to stop the noise, but didn't even get a response. After repeating "Guys!" a few times, she exploded. "Will you shut up or should I make you?"

That was pretty effective. Everyone stared at her, agape. All they could do was blink.

Kumiko came back to reality, and added a quiet "thank you" as if what she'd done was totally normal. "Now, I think you've heard about the assaults that have been occurring for the past few days. So, even if the targets are exclusively teachers – I still don't understand why, but whatever – you should be careful too and not wander around in the streets by night."

"Shouldn't you be the one careful, Yankumi?" Goki commented.

"As if she would be afraid of these guys. After all she's ya…–" Rikiya stopped in his sentence when Ren elbowed him in the stomach, hard. Then he realized his mistake, and while Kumiko looked horrified, his crew mortified, and the rest of the class was staring expectantly at him, he finished "Yankumi. She's Yankumi. That's what I wanted to say, of course, what else?" He went on nervously.

"Shut it. You've said enough." Yamato told him through his teeth, eyeing his classmates' reactions.

Obviously, they were totally clueless. They all replied "Right!" and dropped the subject. Yankumi and the six students caught their breaths they had been holding. It was a good thing that their class didn't have the smartest kids of the town.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko was walking out of the school with Ayukawa-sensei. "Goodbye Ayukawa-sensei!"

"Eh, would it be ok for you to go home on your own? I'm fine since I have my car, but you're walking. Don't you need someone to accompany you?" Her friend asked her, worried.

Just then, Baba magically appeared next to them, truly popping out of nowhere. "I'll walk you home, Yamaguchi-sensei. Ayukawa-sensei is right, we can't leave you on your own with these extremely dangerous delinquents out there."

Right now, she was more creeped out by Baba-sensei. Plus, even if she wanted to – and she definitely did not – she couldn't let him go to her house. "Yeah, I don't think that would be possible."

"Why?" Her two colleagues asked her.

At that moment, she caught sight of Sawada walking out of the building. "Because Sawada already proposed to go with me." She then ran to him, shouting "Sawada, wait for me, I'm here."

"And she still denies that something's going on." The nurse commented, shaking her head.

"Sawada-sensei, you were quicker than me on this one. But the next time, I'll definitely beat you!" Baba exclaimed, determined.

When Shin heard Yankumi shouting after him, he was puzzled. "Ha?" was all he said when the woman reached him.

"Baba-sensei wanted to walk me home because of the attacks, so I told them you'd already proposed to accompany me. So, take good care of me." She hastily explained with a big smile. When Shin kept staring at her, his blank expression all over his face, she added "I'll treat you to dinner. Tonight Minoru's making hot pot."

"Come on." He simply replied, walking forward.

She happily followed him, briefly ruffling the back of his hair as she reached him. "Sawada, thank you!" She said cheerfully.

xxxxxxxxxx

The six students were at their usual hanging place.

"By the way, do you really think the aggressors are students?" Satoru asked the others.

"Dunno, but they sure hold a grudge against teachers." Ren replied.

"Yeah, but randomly attacking teachers just because of that is a little extreme." Kengo commented.

"And I heard they just beat them up and leave them. They don't even steal their money or anything. It's purely violence." Shunsuke added.

"They also only attack the old ones and the women. These cowards." Rikiya explained.

"Hopefully they'll be caught soon." Yamato finished.

Months ago, they wouldn't have given a damn about these attacks, because they simply didn't give a damn about teachers. But now they met a really good one, they worried. Because even if they didn't know these persons, someone taught them that no one deserved to be a victim of violence, and they finally understood what she meant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shin was now on his way home. He was in a good mood, like he always was after having dinner at Yankumi's house. He was quietly walking, when he heard a woman screaming not far away. He ran to see what was happening and saw six young men gangling up around a woman on the ground, who was closing her eyes and putting her hands on her head, afraid to be hit. The assailants were about to hit her with their pipe when Shin intervened.

"That's a pretty cowardly and awful thing to do to an innocent woman, you know."

"And who are you?" One of them replied, his tone daring.

"Just a guy passing by who can't ignore what's going on in front of his eyes." He acted casually.

"Then, we won't ignore you either." They forgot the woman and approached him. The female teacher stared at Sawada, who simple told her to run away. She listened to him.

"Hey, I know him. He's a teacher at Akadou High School."

"A teacher, huh? Then you're really unlucky. I originally wanted to beat you up just a little to teach you a lesson, but now I can't let you go with just a few bruises." The one that seemed to be the leader explained.

"Sorry, but I have no intention to let you do this without defending myself." Shin stated confidently.

Then, two of them rushed to him holding their pipes. Shin did as he said, he defended himself. And was pretty good at it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Not far away, there were Yamato and Ren.

"Ah, I'm starting to feel tired," Ren said lazily, stretching his arms and yawning as a proof of his statement.

"Yeah, me too. I will sleep like a little baby tonight." Yamato added, yawning too.

Then, Ren brusquely stopped. Yamato looked questioningly at him. Ren answered with pointing his chin at the alley they'd just passed. He had seen the men fighting.

"Isn't that Sawada?" Yamato quietly exclaimed.

"It is. But he seems to have the advantage."

Just at this moment, they saw Shin falling on his knees. Behind him was standing a guy with a Taser in his hands. They just electro-shocked him behind his back. Ren was about to rush to them, but Yamato held him back.

"Let's be smart on this one. If we go now, they would do the same thing to us. Let's just follow them." He whispered. Ren nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko was about to go to bed, when she heard her cellphone ringing. She picked it up.

"Ogata? What's going on?" What would he want at this hour?

"Yankumi. Sawada's been captured. They freakin' _tased_ him. It's these bastards that attack teachers. We followed them without being noticed." He explained, keeping his voice down.

"Where are you?" was her only answer. She couldn't panic now. Yamato told her their location. "I'll be right there, so don't do anything stupid. Don't make any move, wait for me. These guys are really dangerous." She hung up, and rushed out.

xxxxxxxxxx

"She's coming." Yamato whispered to Ren.

"Now, we should go in before they do anything to him. He's still passed out from what I see."

"If we see them make a move we'll rush in, but we'll better wait for…–" Yamato was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. They turned around, and gulped when they saw two men holding pipes. They only smiled at them and uttered a "crap" through their teeth.

After some fighting, they finished pushed away, next to their English teacher.

"Now, will you tell us who you're waiting for? Did you call the police?" One of these jerks asked them.

"Not even close." Yamato smirked knowingly.

"Then, who?" The guy threatened them, loudly hitting his pipe against a wall. But his attention went to the warehouse entrance, from where a loud thumping was coming from. It looked like if someone was knocking it down with a huge hammer. Imagine his surprise when the door crashed down, revealing a single woman wearing what seemed to be PJs.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader shouted.

"Me? I'm their homeroom teacher. Would you please give me back my precious students?" She politely demanded.

"Yankumi," muttered both students.

"Another teacher? It's our lucky night. They just keep coming to us. And sorry, but I think we'll just keep you too instead."

"If you're not willing, then sorry, but in order to protect my precious students, I won't go easy on you." She fearlessly came closer, totally ignoring his threat.

"Take care of her," the leader ordered his minions.

When she was effortlessly defending herself, Ren lightly elbowed Shin who was lying beside him, trying to wake him up. "Oi, Sawada." He muttered. The young man straightened up a little, coming back to reality.

"Why do you attack innocent people like that? Just for fun, huh?" Yankumi shouted angrily.

"We hate teachers. They deserve to be beaten up." The leader simply responded.

"So because you probably had one or two bad experiences with teachers, you think every one of them should be beat up until they have to be hospitalized?" She asked rhetorically as she swiftly put one of the assailants down.

"They're all the same. I can't stand seeing them walking around carelessly."

"They're not all the same. And even if they were, they definitely don't deserve to have broken bones." Another jerk down. "I hate cowards like you the most. What you do is called gratuitous violence, and I just can't accept that."

"I don't care what you think! They deserved it. Teachers deserve it! They're only here to screw us up! They deserve to be broken like we are! We dropped out not to see them anymore, but they're still here, in the streets, mocking us garbage. I couldn't stand it anymore." The leader was losing it.

He was the only one left now. Or that's what Kumiko thought. One of them sneakily went behind her, holding his Taser.

"Yankumi!" Shin warned her, finally fully awake.

The yakuza heiress swiftly kicked the electroshock weapon away of its owner's hand. The man stared at her, stunned. He held up his hands and ran away.

She turned around to look at the leader, moving closer and closer. The guy's hands, holding firmly his pipe, were shaking.

"Don't move closer!"

She didn't obey. "You're not garbage. Don't let anyone tell you that." The young man was stunned. Was she _comforting_ him? He had beaten up her 'precious students' for Christ's sake. She went on, "Violence isn't the answer. Do you feel better know that you sent a few teachers to the hospital? I seriously doubt it." She was now in front of him. She calmly took his pipe away from him, and threw it away. The man was frozen. "If you want a real revenge, show them what you can do. Show them you're not garbage. Become a good man, earn their respect."

Heavier than an anvil, her words knocked him on his knees. He was tearing up. He stared at the ground, realizing what he had done.

Kumiko's attention went to her students. "You guys ok?" She asked with a little smile. They nodded. Shin was already standing next to her, and asked her what they were going to do with that guy. "I don't think he will hurt someone anymore." She simply answered.

"Then, let's go." Shin offered. They went out of the building.

"You guys can go home on your own?" He asked Yamato and Ren.

"Yes, we've seen much worse. Don't worry for us." They assured their teachers before leaving.

Shin and Kumiko had walked a little while together, but had now to take separate roads.

"You're sure you're ok? I heard you've been electro-shocked." Kumiko spoke up.

"Yes, I'm sure. Their toy knocked me out for a small time, but now I'm totally fine." He assured her.

"If you say so." She didn't insist.

After a little pause, he added quietly without looking at her, "Thanks. By the way."

"Don't mention it. I'll always be there when one of my precious students is in a bad situation." She promised him.

"I'm not your student anymore, you know." He remarked, sighing lightly.

"You are and will always be my student. Don't forget that." She thought she would earn a smile from him with these words, but his reaction was unexpected. He looked a little… annoyed.

"I'm not your student anymore. I understand what you mean, and I'm really thankful for that. But I need you not to see me like a kid anymore, ok?" He seriously explained, looking straight in her eyes. _I need you to see me as a man. A man you could love._

Kumiko was a little taken aback by his words, but answered anyway with a simple "Ok." He'd truly grown up, and she would respect his wish. A wish which was understandable after all. He was her coworker now; she had to treat her like her equal. He'd become a man, and had the right to be treated that way. But, of course, that didn't mean she won't help him anymore.

"Then, goodnight, Yankumi." He said quietly, glad she seemed to understand his wishes. Most of it at least.

"Goodnight, Sawada." She replied.

Both were genuinely smiling.

* * *

**As always, reviews are welcomed :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, Happy New Year! :D **

**So, here's the sixth chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Thanks for your reviews and for following my story :) **

**And don't forget, if I make some big, recurrent, or annoying mistakes, tell me about it. I'll be thankful for that. (:**

xxxxx

_**Aho:**__Idiot_

_**Aniki:**__Here, Yakuza slang for a fellow member of the family._

xxxxx

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__**Do I really have to bother?**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Kumiko entered the teachers' office, she saw all of her coworkers – minus Shin – gathered around something.

"Hey, what's happening?" She asked them, curious.

"They say the leader of the gang of teachers' attackers turned himself in." Ayukawa-sensei explained, showing the newspapers to her friend.

Kumiko grabbed the paper, and read out loud, "The main culprit of the recent attacks on teachers went to the police station last night on his own will to turn himself in. He refused to tattle on his friends, but assured they wouldn't assault anyone anymore. Finally, he explained that, if he wanted "to become a good man", he had to pay for his crimes first." The woman smiled, proud of the young man.

"It's really a relief that this is finished." The school nurse commented.

"Yeah, but why do you think the culprit suddenly turned himself in? He wasn't even suspected." Baba-sensei intervened.

"I think he finally realized how wrong his actions were." Yankumi replied knowingly.

"You mean he magically had a revelation?" The Physics teacher doubted it.

"Maybe someone made him realize it. But I guess we'll never know. At least, teachers aren't in danger anymore." Shin concluded, and everyone sided with him.

_xxxxxxxxxx  
_

_xxxxxxxxxx  
_

_A few weeks later._

All the 3-D students were gathered in the middle of their classroom.

"Guys, we're all in a very bad situation." Rikiya stated dramatically. The others nodded.

"It's a major crisis." Kengo added. The others nodded again.

"You know that Christmas Eve is coming soon. And yet, none of us have girlfriends to go on a date with." Ren exclaimed, he and the others on the verge of crying.

"We have to find girls." One declared, determined.

"Yeah, but how? As soon as they see our school uniforms, they ran away." Another replied.

"I don't know how, but we'll find girls, and enjoy this sacred holiday that Christmas Eve is!" Ren cheered. "Oh!" He shouted, lifting his fist in the air.

"OH!" The others followed as energetically. After a few seconds, they finally realized that a female voice had tagged along with theirs, and they all jumped with surprise. Yankumi was here, in the middle of their group, like if she had been there since the start.

"You really need to stop doing that. It's creepy." Yamato remarked, but was royally ignored by his teacher who was already in her own little world.

She made a few steps forward, looking in the air. "That's right. Christmas is coming in only a week. That great day that lovers spend together. Yosh! It's my chance to go on a date with Natsume-sensei." Then, she started to imagine Natsume-sensei and her, wrapping their necks with the same scarf, exchanging gifts etc. Of course, he'll finish the day by confessing to her. "Natsume-senseeei," she shrieked, hugging herself.

"Omae. What are you doing?" Ren asked. It was always hard to keep up with her crazy ramblings.

Yankumi cleared her throat as she'd finally come back to earth, a little embarrassed, but quickly regained her energy. "Well, what I wanted to say was: let's all enjoy this holiday, ok guys? Oh!" She cheered again, but the students were still a little disturbed and didn't join. "Come on, Oh!" She tried again, and earned a weak response. "Again. OH!" The others were finally caught up in the mood and stood up, shouting an energetic "OH!"

"Idiots." Yamato commented from his chair.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, Yamaguchi-sensei, what are your plans for Christmas Eve?" Ayuwaka-sensei asked her as they were leaving.

"Of course, I'll spend it with Natsume-sensei!" She answered dreamily.

"Eh, you got a date with him? When?" Her jealous coworker replied.

"Not yet, but I soon as I see him, I'll ask him."

"Oh, I see. Then I still have a chance!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Then we'll see who he will go with." That was a declaration of war.

"I guess so. Good luck then."

"Good luck to you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Yankumi was peacefully walking, thinking about how she could ask her favorite doctor out, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and was more than happy to see that it was the man of her dreams. "Natsume-sensei! How come you're here?"

"Well, I went to the library before going to work, it's not far from there."

"I see, you really love reading right?"

"Yes, I do." He simply replied with a smile.

Then, Kumiko realized that he was indeed in front of her, and that she had to ask him out. "Hum, Nastume-sensei, I would like to… I mean for Christmas Eve… Would you like to spend some time with me?" She hurriedly asked.

"Of course, why not?" He answered with a smile. Kumiko was in heaven, until he added "Ayukawa-sensei already proposed for us to meet. We'll have a little gathering, that'll be fun."

Kumiko hung her head. That was not what she'd expected. She then cheered her up, thinking it was better than nothing, and that Natsume-sensei hadn't thought of spending time alone with her friend either, so she had still a chance.

"Right! Then, see you soon!" She exclaimed before leaving him, a huge smile on her face. Now, she had to found the right gift to give it to him. And she just had had a great idea.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, what is she doing now?" Wakamatsu asked in a low voice.

"I think she's _knitting_ something." Tetsu answered.

"More like killing something." Minoru commented.

Tetsu slapped him hard in the head. "Aho!"

Kumiko was indeed trying to knit a scarf for Natsume-sensei, but was a little… aggressive with her knitting needles. It looked like she was just piercing the fabric. Nonetheless, she didn't seem to realize it and was smiling proudly.

The men decided not to interrupt her. In times like that, it was better for them to leave her alone. If not, she might ask them how it looked, and they definitely didn't want to answer that question.

"Minoru, why do you think she's doing this?"

"Probably for a Christmas present." Minoru answered matter-of-factly.

Tetsu whacked his aniki upside the head. "Of course it is, but for whom? Do you think it's for that doctor?"

"I think that's the case." He replied, his head down.

"Ojou!" Tetsu shouted – but not too loudly so she wouldn't hear him – desperately.

Minoru hugged him, tapping the back of his shoulder to comfort him. "I know Aniki, I know. Cry as much as you need."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko was on her way to work. She took briefly her creation – if we can call it like that – out of her bag and looked at it. "I guess it'll take more than a night to finish it. Yosh! I'll do my best!" She cheered herself up.

"What's this?" A voice called from behind.

She hurriedly put the thing back in the bag as she turned around. "Nothing, nothing–" She started but then calmed down when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's only you Sawada. You scared me."

"Who did you think it was?" He asked, trying to hide he was kind of disappointed by her words. "And what did you mean by 'only you'?" He muttered under his breath.

"Someone who shouldn't see what you saw." She answered vaguely. But he had the feeling he knew exactly who she meant. And it wasn't a good feeling.

"So, I guess that means I can see it. What was that?"

She briefly looked around and took it out again. "A handmade scarf." She stated proudly.

"More like a handmade scrap." He mocked. That thing didn't resemble a scarf even if you tried hard to see it as one. It was merely shreds of fabric roughly put together.

She pouted a little and took a second look at the thing. "Well, of course it's not finished yet. But once I'm done, it'll be awesome." She assured him, but was trying to convince herself.

"Of course it will." He didn't want to spoil her fun. He started to walk again, leaving her behind.

Kumiko stared at him for a few seconds before hastily putting the supposed-to-be-scarf in her bag. "Hey, Sawada! Wait for me!" She shouted as she was following him.

After walking together for a few minutes, Sawada asked casually, "So, I guess you'll see that doctor on Christmas Eve." He hadn't been able to refrain from asking for a long time.

"Eh? You mean Natsume-sensei? Yeah, how do you know that?" She was a little taken aback.

"Well, it's obvious you're doing this scarf to give it to him." He had answered without showing any emotion, but couldn't help feeling a little bothered his theory was confirmed.

"Ah, right." She wondered if she was that oblivious, or if that was just him being as smart as always.

After a few little seconds, he took a deep breath – which Kumiko didn't seem to notice – and spoke up, "Congratulation, you've finally got yourself a date."

"Well, it's not a date, since Ayukawa-sensei will be there too." She clarified, sighing. Then, she realized what he had just said. "Hey, what do you mean by 'finally', huh?" She exclaimed.

He didn't respond and just quickened his pace, a smile forming on his face. "So, that's how it is." His good mood was back, so he didn't even mind Kumiko's complains coming from behind him.

After having calmed down, Yankumi asked him, "By the way, what are you doing for Christmas?" And quickly added with a teasing smile while elbowing him, "Have you got a date?"

"I don't." He coldly answered, rolling his eyes. Could she be even happier about the thought of him dating another girl? _What an annoying woman to fall in love with._

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko entered the 3-D's homeroom, saying her usual good morning. But she was royally ignored by her students. "Be quiet please!" She requested, but it was useless. After a few seconds, she hit her desk hard with her bag and shouted in a strong voice, "I said, be quiet!"

That was enough to calm them down for a bit. Then Kengo noticed something. "Hey, Yankumi. What's this thing coming out of your bag?"

"Thing?" She repeated, clueless, before looking at her bag. "Ah, it's a handmade scarf."

"Eh? This?" Ren stood up and went in the front to pick up the said scarf with only two fingers. "Looks more like an old rag to me." The whole class laughed loudly.

"Oi!" She exclaimed while taking the piece of fabric from him. "Of course it doesn't look like a scarf yet, it's not finished." She defended herself, pouting.

"Something tells me that even finished it still won't look like one." Shunsuke commented.

"Like if Yankumi could make a piece of clothing with her hands." Rikiya mocked.

"I feel sorry for the one who'll have to accept it." Satoru concluded.

"Guys, I really think you should shut it." Yamato remarked, pointing his chin at something behind them.

"What did you say?" Yankumi was ready to rip their heads off, but thankfully was being held back by Ren and Kengo, who were putting all their strength into it.

xxxxxxxxxx

There was now only two days left before Christmas Eve, and Kumiko's handmade gift was still far from being finished.

"Who am I kidding? I will never be done for Christmas. Kumiko, it's time to give up your proud and find something else." She said to herself with a long sigh, seating on her bed.

She got ready and went in town to find a real scarf. Too bad for the handmade part.

She was calmly walking, looking at the store windows, when she stopped in front of one. "Oh. That would be perfect for him!" She exclaimed before joyfully entering the shop.

xxxxxxxxxx

The awaited evening had finally come.

Kumiko was walking with Ayukawa-sensei, heading towards the restaurant. "I hope Natsume-sensei will like my gift."

"I'm sure he'll love mine." Her coworker stated confidently.

"I'm sure I'll like your present, Yamaguchi-sensei!" Baba-sensei exclaimed, popping out of nowhere like always. Apparently, he was with them since the beginning.

"Too bad I don't have one for you." She muttered, looking away. Then, she saw Kuma on the other side of the street. "Hey, Kuma!" She waved at him.

The young father smiled and her and ran up to her. "Yankumi, how're you doing?"

"Very good, and you? What are you doing here at this time of the night? Shouldn't you be at home with your little family?"

"I was going home, but I had to buy some food for the dinner, since the whole family is gathering." He explained.

"Ah, I see. Celebrate well then."

"Thanks, you too Yankumi. By the way what are you doing here? I thought you would be with your family too."

"I'll spend the day with them tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to the restaurant." She replied joyfully.

Her coworkers had already started to walk again, so she excused herself and was about to join them when Kuma spoke again. "Will Shin join you? Since you're between coworkers."

"Eh? No, he won't, it's not all the teachers, only us."

"Oh I see. Poor him." He replied dramatically.

"Poor him? Why would you say that? I'm sure he's celebrating with his family. He's in better terms with them now."

"Well, his parents are out of the country for business and his sister is on a date, I heard. I suggested him to spend it with us but he refused, saying my whole family was enough. He must be alone at home now." He explained still as dramatically. "But I'm sure he's alright, it's Shin after all. Never been the most social guy I know. Surely he doesn't mind being alone for Christmas." He added not so convincingly.

"That idiot. He didn't say anything." Kuma heard his former teacher mutter. He smiled when she excused herself and started running.

"My good deed for the day is done." The young man said to himself before heading home.

Kumiko's coworkers were shocked when they saw her running and asked her what was going on, if something bad had happened.

"Sorry, but I've got something to do. Let's have dinner another time, 'k?" She shouted with a smile on her face. She had only lowered her pace to answer them, and started running again.

"Yamaguchi-sensei?" A person she'd just passed by called.

She stopped and looked at who it was. "Oh, Natsume-sensei!"

"What are you doing? The restaurant is the other way."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry, but I have to pass on this one. Something came up."

"Is it serious?"

"No, don't worry. There's just something I have to do, but nothing dangerous, I swear. So, I'll see you soon, sensei. I'm really sorry!" And just like that, she was already gone. Natsume-sensei stood still for a moment, a little shocked, before hearing Ayukawa's calling him. He finally joined the two teachers and they went to the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shin was indeed alone at home, but he didn't mind at all. He was used to be on his own, this day was no different from the others. His family never really celebrated Christmas, so it wasn't a big deal for him. He'd rather stay home than seeing mushy couples everywhere. Suddenly, a vision of Yankumi making goofy eyes to that guy came in his mind. Why did everything always come to her?

He looked at the clock. It was almost 9pm. He should probably start cooking his dinner. He stood up when he heard someone knocking. He opened the door.

"I'm here!" A joyful Yankumi greeted him, holding up a bottle of sake.

He decided to stop being shocked by her little visits and let her in. "Shouldn't you be partying with that guy?" He asked casually.

"It's Natsume-sensei, why can't you remember his name?" _I remember it, I just don't want to say it. I hear it enough from your mouth already._ "And yeah, but… Something came up. So, here I am." She declared with a big smile.

"Something? He couldn't make it?" And so, she went here because she had nothing better to do. He was her second choice.

"No, he came."

Ok, that was unexpected. Then, why was she here? "Your little gathering is already finished then?"

"No, they're probably exchanging gifts by now." She replied, thoughtful. "Oh crap! I forgot to give him his gift, stupid me!" She lightly punched her forehead.

So, she went to their little party, saw that guy, and then left before the end and even before exchanging gifts, and that because something had come up. He was even more puzzled than before asking her anything.

He wanted to ask what that something was exactly but, while he was thinking about this, Yankumi had exclaimed "Right, while we're talking about gifts…" – a sentence he hadn't heard, too caught up in his thoughts – and took something out of a big plastic bag. Shin came back to reality when she handed him that thing in front of his face.

"What's this?" He asked, dumbfounded. But he took it anyway.

"A gift, obviously." She replied, smiling proudly. "Last time I was shopping, and saw it in one of the store windows. I immediately thought it would be perfect for you." She explained. "Open it!" She urged him.

He obeyed. "A lamp?" That was what should be perfect for him? She sure had some weird ideas.

"A red water bubble lamp, to be precise. Your apartment is too boring, there's no color in it, only black, white, or grey. It's a little depressing. So here's something to lighten up your little home!" After a few seconds, she added "And I just love the bubbles in it. It's so fun!"

"Well, thank you then." He said, staring at the lamp. "Oh, that's right." He seemed to have remembered something and went in his bedroom. He put the lamp on his bedside table and picked up a bag next to it.

As he was coming back, he said, "I didn't really buy it for Christmas, but since you're here, take this. I thought you would like it." He casually handed her the plastic bag in which there was a wrapped box.

She opened it, and her eyes widened in amazement. "A collection of all the yakuza films with Takakura Ken. I didn't have them in DVD!" She looked at him with shining eyes. She wanted to energetically ruffle his hair, but remembered that he didn't like being treated like a kid anymore, so she decided to hug him briefly instead while saying "Thank you! That's the best present ever!"

Before Shin had the time to react, she had already pulled away. "Well, you're welcome" He still managed to utter somewhat shyly. He hadn't seen that one coming. He was sure she would ruffle his hair, or elbow him, teasing him about his giving a gift to his 'beautiful and beloved (former) teacher'. He definitely hadn't thought she would give him a hug.

"Hey, that was definitely a Christmas present, right? It was wrapped and all. You don't have to be shy, you have the right to give a present to your beloved former teacher." She elbowed him. The usual Yankumi had already come back.

"Shut up. It's the saleswoman that insisted to wrap it." He denied. And it was the truth; when he said it was for someone else, and most of all for a woman, she had directly offered to wrap the package. But he didn't complain either.

"Whatever you say. You won't spoil my mood." She declared happily.

"Anyway, aren't you hungry? You haven't had dinner yet, have you?"

"Eh? Don't bother! I'm not hungry at… all" Her stomach gurgled before she could even finish her sentence. She hung her head, embarrassed.

Shin chuckled. "I was about to cook dinner before you came anyway, so it doesn't bother me." He assured her.

"Oh, ok then. And that reminds me, Minoru gave me this." She took out something else from her plastic bag. "It's a Christmas cake. He made it himself."

"You'll thank you for me then." He replied with a smile.

"Hai!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sawada, it's delicious. I didn't know you were such a good cook." Kumiko exclaimed while taking a bite.

"When you live by yourself, it's normal to know a little cooking." Shin replied modestly.

"Don't be so modest! Not everyone can cook like that. Soon you might become as good as Minoru, you know." She assured him.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Anyway, drink a little sake." She ordered him, filling his glass with some of it. "It's Christmas after all, we have to celebrate properly."

"Okay, but don't overdo it."

"Hai, hai." She assured him before finishing her glass in one gulp.

"You say that, but…" He muttered. He had a feeling she wouldn't listen to him.

Now that they'd finished their dinner, both were on the couch, watching one the movies of the collection Shin had given to Kumiko earlier. They were also eating the Christmas cake, accompanied by a little sake. Yamaguchi was reciting every Takakura Ken's lines, completely into the film. From time to time, Shin would glance at her and smile briefly.

When the movie ended, it was past midnight. Shin stood up, stretching his arms. He turned to talk to Kumiko, but realized she'd fallen asleep. "Oi, Yankumi. Wake up." He said gently. She just grumbled and turned her head. "Looks like she won't." He stated out loud.

He took his cellphone and made a call. "Good evening, Tetsu-san… Thanks, Happy Christmas to you too… Yeah she's still there. Actually, I called you to let you know that Yankumi has probably drunk too much and she's fallen asleep, so I think it would be better if she stayed there for the night… Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch… Yes, I'll take her home first thing in the morning… Goodnight Tetsu-san." He hung up.

"You're really troublesome, you know." He said to the sleepyhead before carrying her and putting her on his bed. He covered her with a blanket, and went to sleep on his couch as promised.

That night, he had a hard time falling asleep, thinking too much of a certain someone sleeping in his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, my head." Kumiko complained as she was slowly waking up. She finally opened her eyes. "Eh, it's not my room." She realized. After a brief moment, she recognized the room. "That's Sawada's –" She was interrupted by the young man who'd just walked in.

"Good morning, Yankumi. You're finally awake, it's almost ten you know." He told her casually.

"Uh, good morning, Sawada." She replied, still not grasping the situation. Then, she began to panic, "Sawada! Why am I waking up in your bedroom?"

"You don't remember? Well, you did drink too much last night." He said vaguely.

"What did I… Did we do something?" She asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"What do you think?" He asked back, slightly smirking. It was fun to see her panicked. When he decided it was enough, he added, "Nothing happened. Look at you, you're fully clothed. You fell asleep during the movie, so I carried you there, and slept on the couch. And don't worry, I called Tetsu-san so your family wouldn't worry. What did you think happened?"

"Oh, right. I remember now." She said, a little embarrassed. She decided to ignore his question.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast and then take you home." He told her before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kuma was riding his bicycle when he saw a motorbike passing by. "Isn't that Shin's bike? Oh, was it Yankumi with him? Does that mean she spent the night?" He realized. "Well, I didn't think my plan would work _this_ well." He shuddered a bit at the thought. Even if he wanted to help his best friend, it was still his former teacher he was talking about. He'd rather not think about things like that.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, I'm back!" Kumiko shouted when she entered her home with Shin.

"Ojou, welcome back!" Tetsu and Minoru rushed to greet her.

Tetsu turned to Shin, and exclaimed, "Thanks for having taken care of Ojou!" Minoru said his thanks too and they both bowed to him.

"Don't mention it. I didn't really do anything." He replied, his hand up, showing them it wasn't necessary to thank him.

"Tetsu, Minoru, quit it. You're making him uncomfortable!" Kumiko intervened with authority.

"Hai!" Both said, straightening up, standing like if they were in the army.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shin stayed a little at Kumiko's house before heading out. He decided to stop by at Kuma's shop for lunch.

"Hello!" He greeted as he walked in.

"Shin!" Kuma rushed to him. "Come, sit, sit." Sawada didn't resist. His friend sat in front of him. "So, tell me about last night." He ordered him, but quickly added, "No, don't tell me too much! I don't wanna know the details."

"Ha?" Shin was dumbfounded.

"You were with Yankumi, right? What happened?" He clarified.

"Nothing special happened. But how do you know I was with her?"

"Well, I bumped into her while she was going to the restaurant with her friends, and I might have let out that you were alone, spending Christmas Eve by yourself in your apartment, which was a little depressing. But even if I told her you might be doing fine, she suddenly began to run." He explained, obviously proud of himself.

"So that's what came up, huh." Shin muttered, finally understanding. Realizing she had given up her night with that guy to spend it with him because she'd found out he was alone made him happy.

"So, what happened? And don't you try to deny anything, 'cause I saw you together this morning, so I know she stayed for the night."

"Like I said, nothing happened. She just drank too much and fell asleep, so I waited the morning to take her home." Shin explained simply.

"Oh, that's all?" Kuma was disappointed, but a little relieved. He won't have weird thoughts disturbing him anymore.

"Yes. Anyway, don't you have to work?"

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, I have to leave you alone." He excused himself and ran in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Winter break had finally ended, and Kumiko was now going to work. She saw Shin from afar, and ran up to him, calling his name, "Sawada! Ohayo!"

The latter turned around, and saw her, "Oh, good morning."

"Eh, don't be so down, it's a new year, and we just started work again. You should be happy."

"Well, not specially." He replied blankly.

Yankumi was about to answer when she heard someone calling her name.

"Natsume-sensei!" She shouted, smiling widely.

"Good morning." He simply said once he was in front of her, then he noticed Shin, "Good morning, Sawada-sensei."

"Good morning." The young man said back, looking bored.

Natsume's attention went back to Kumiko. "I haven't seen you since Christmas Eve, so I didn't have the occasion to give you this." He handed her a gift.

"Eeh? Thank you!" She exclaimed before opening it. "The book Romeo & Juliet!"

"I was under the impression you liked it, so I bought the Japanese version of it."

"Hai, I love this story. Thank you a lot, Natsume-sensei!" She said, looking at him with goofy eyes. "Oh" She exclaimed before hastily looking for something into her bag. "And that's for you." She handed him the present.

"Oh, thank you." He opened it. "A scarf. It's beautiful, thank you."

_Eh, she had managed to make a decent one after all_, Shin thought.

"I bought it, but I added a personal touch to it." She explained, showing the 'personal touch'. It was something that barely looked like an N and a S. "I put your initials on it, so nobody can steal it from you." She said proudly.

"Oh… Thank you, that's very thoughtful." Natsume replied, trying not to show how weird he thought it looked.

Shin snickered. He should have seen that one coming.

"Don't mention it, that's nothing, really." She exclaimed, being falsely modest.

"Eh, Yankumi! We saw this!" Someone shouted from behind. It was Ren and Yamato's crew.

"Flirting so early in the morning, huh?" Rikiya teased. The others cheered.

"You guys, what are you talking about? Don't make fun of your teacher!" She began to chase them as they were running away from her.

Sawada and Natsume were the only ones left, standing next to each other, looking at her running.

"She's really a good teacher, huh?" Natsume said while smiling in admiration.

"Yes, she is." Shin replied matter-of-factly. "Natsume-san," he then started. He wasn't talking to the doctor, but to the man. He asked, still looking in front of him, "Do you like her?"

"Do you?" He asked back.

"I do." Shin answered without hesitation.

"Then, I guess that makes us rivals." He declared, smiling daringly.

"I guess it does." Shin returned the smile before going to work too.

He couldn't help but notice that Yankumi hadn't hugged that guy when she opened his present. He wasn't counting points or anything – because that would be too childish of him – but if he was, he would be winning by 2-0.

A little later, he entered the school with a content smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**First, I'm sorry for making you wait longer than planned. But I hope you'll forgive me when you read this (yeah, there's some major Shinkumi in it, please anticipate it :D). **

**We're very close to the end, I think the next chapter will be the last. I hope I didn't rush too much. I actually wanted to have one more chapter, but was thinking too much about this one, so any ideas for something in between wouldn't come. So I decided to just write it.**

**Thanks again for your reviews and for reading my little story. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Kumiko greeted her coworkers as she entered the office.

"Good morning Yamaguchi-sensei," Ayukawa said back to her. "So, have you had a good holiday?"

"Yes, but I'm still glad school started again. I missed the kids."

"You're the only one thinking like that," the Physics teacher intervened.

"I'm glad too, because I missed you Yamaguchi-sensei!" Baba exclaimed.

"And you, Ayukawa-sensei?" Kumiko asked her, ignoring the PE teacher.

"It was great. I had a wonderful time with Natsume-sensei on Christmas Eve."

"I was there too." Baba remarked.

"So?" The school nurse replied coldly with a glare.

Shin entered the office and quickly exchanged greetings.

Ayukawa's attention went back to Yamaguchi. "By the way, why did you have to leave?"

"Oh, you didn't go to your little party?" Sawada asked feigning ignorance, making her understand he didn't want her to tell them she was with him. They would make a big deal of it and he didn't want this. He also didn't want to share this moment with others.

After a few seconds, Kumiko spoke up again, "I couldn't let a friend of mine spend Christmas alone." She'd smiled tenderly while looking at him as she said this sentence.

"Eh? Was it a man?" The curious nurse asked eagerly.

"Uh… yeah." She answered with hesitation.

"Who is it? Do I know him? Is he your boyfriend?" Her friend pushed.

"He's just an old friend. Nothing more." She explained, not telling if they knew him or not.

"Eeh, you literally ran away from us because of him. And it wasn't even an emergency. So don't tell me there's nothing more."

"I assure you." Yamaguchi insisted.

Shin had reminded silent during the whole thing. Even if he wasn't showing it at all, hearing her calling him a friend while she had that expression on her face had made his heart skip a beat. He knew she couldn't say her usual 'former student' or even 'coworker' because that would be the same as telling them it was him, so she had to lie or to be vague. And apparently, she had chosen to be vague, or else she would have told them it was a family issue and avoid the following interrogation. That meant that she wasn't lying at all and really considered him as a friend.

"What's that ruckus about?" Sawatari-Kyoto had just entered the office. For once, Yamaguchi was glad he was there.

"Nothing, nothing." The nurse replied innocently as she and the other teachers went back to their seats.

"I hope you're not goofing around instead of working, right Yamaguchi-sensei?" Sawatari rebuked, eyeing accusingly the Math teacher.

The latter turned around, offended. Of course she wouldn't be happy to see him long. "Why are you mentioning me?"

"Shouldn't you keep an eye on your students right now?"

"Class hasn't started yet. And I don't have to keep an eye on them, they're behaving really well these days."

"These days? It was the winter break. Now that they're back, they've forgotten all the rules – supposing they had known them first – and will soon be out of control."

"And on what exactly are you basing your argument?"

"I'm basing on my long experience."

"You haven't seen them yet, stop assuming they'll create problems right away."

They were facing each other, having one of their usual staring contests, both not blinking once. Now that they were silent, they only had a mental fight, forehead to forehead. We could see lightning going out of their eyes. After a few second, Sawatari was finally the first to give up. Yamaguchi smiled proudly, crossing her arms and nodding briefly.

Sawada rolled his eyes, watching the scene from his desk. These two had always been stubborn, and they hadn't changed a bit.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

_About two weeks later._

Yankumi was on her way to work, when she bumped into Natsume-sensei.

"Sensei, good morning! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Totally fine!"

"Actually, I'm glad I bumped into you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Eeh? What is it?" She asked hopefully, while she was already dreaming of him asking her on a date.

"Have you already planed something for next Saturday?"

"No, why?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? You owe me for Christmas Eve, remember?"

Kumiko was literally in heaven. Then, she went back to earth and answered, "Of course, I'd love to!"

"Really? I'm glad you're free." He said with a bright smile. He looked at his watch "I have to go now, see you Saturday then."

"Hai! See you Saturday…" She replied dreamily as he was walking away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yankumi entered 3-D's classroom, totally spacing out. She muttered a 'Ohayo' and sat in front of her desk, a goofy smile on her face.

"Oi, Yankumi, what's with that creepy smile?" Yamato asked from the end of the room.

She didn't answer and kept smiling.

"Wow, she's totally out of it."

She was now giggling on her own. They were really scared, and nobody could blame them.

"Did you eat something weird, Yankumi?"

Ren stood up and went waving his hand in front of her. "Oi, Yankumi! Snap out of it!"

"Kekekeke," was her only answer.

"Yankumi! They're fighting!" A student shouted as Honjo and Kimaya were feigning a fight.

"Hai, hai." She replied, the creepy smile still on her face.

"Yankumi! The school is on fire!" Another tried.

"Hai, hai."

"Yankumi! We found out that Kura was in reality a girl!"

"Oh, good for him. I mean her."

They were out of ideas. Just at this moment someone entered the room.

"Sawada? What are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"Yo." He only said before looking towards Kumiko. "I heard she was totally out of it. I guess it's true."

"Sawada, please help us. We don't know what to do. She even congratulated Kura for being a girl."

"Eh, why did you dress up as a boy then?" Shin joked.

"I'm not a girl!" The student shouted desperately.

"Anyway, can you make her come back? She's really creeping us out." Yamato intervened.

"Yes." He replied simply. He went to her. She didn't seem to have noticed him yet. He tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and her cheek met his finger.

"Baka." He uttered while she looked puzzled.

"Sawada? What are you doing here?"

The students were bewildered. _That was it?_ He sure was something else.

"Was just passing by." He answered casually. "So, why were you spacing out?"

"Me? Spacing out? Not at all!" She denied fiercely.

"You're kidding?" Ren shouted, agape.

"Did something happen?" Sawada insisted.

Kumiko remembered her talk with Natsume-sensei, and giggled shyly. "Nothing, really."

"You're not really convincing here, you know." He sighed and abruptly grasped her arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Hey! You've caught a bad habit here. Stop dragging me around." She complained once they were in the corridor.

"So, what happened?" He was persistent.

"…" She was playing with her hair, smiling and biting her lips.

Sawada was afraid to understand. "Is it that guy?" He finally asked, looking away from her.

"Stop calling him that guy. And he… asked me on a date." She eventually answered.

He had guessed right. "Oh."

"What's with the long face? Be a little happy for me, would you?"

She was so clueless it hurt. "Congratulations for finally finding a man who doesn't want to run away from you." He still wasn't looking at her.

"Geez, thanks."

"Well, I should get going now. See ya." Just like that, he was gone.

"What's his problem, anyway? Shouldn't he be glad for his beloved former teacher?" She pouted before going back to class.

She wasn't spacing out anymore, but now something was bothering her. She didn't understand his behavior. Well, that was just Sawada being him. She tried to convince herself, but wasn't really succeeding.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sawada!" Kumiko called when she saw him leaving the building.

He stopped, and waited for her. "What?" He looked bored.

Once she was next to him, he started to walk again.

She was taken a little aback about his cold behavior, but went on anyway. "Would you like to have dinner with us? It's been a long time since you've come."

"Don't you have a date with your doctor?" He replied, looking away.

"Eh? No, that's Saturday." She answered, a little puzzled. "Come on, I don't know why you look so down, but Minoru's food will definitely cheer you up." She insisted, smiling at him.

He sighed. "Fine." He was so powerless when it came to her.

"Yatta!" She shouted in victory. She took him by the arm and quickened their pace.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were now walking along the riverside. Kumiko was being energetic, while Sawada was being nonchalant, walking slowly, his hands in his pockets.

"So, is something troubling you?" Yankumi spoke up.

"Eh? Why?"

"You look down since this morning. I was wondering if something was bothering you."

"Yeah, not really want to talk about it with you."

"Why not? You can tell me everything you know! It's not something serious I hope."

"You're so clueless." He muttered.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"It's nothing you should worry about. And before you jump to conclusions, I didn't get involved with weird guys or anything." He assured her.

"Okay. Well, you know that I'm always here if you need to talk. It's not because you're not my student anymore that I won't help you out."

"I know. You'll always be my teacher, no matter what." The sentence came out somewhat more bitter that planed, but Kumiko didn't seem to realize.

"Right. I'm glad you know that." She smiled at him.

"I know it too well." He said through his teeth. He quickened his pace and was now walking ahead of her.

"Eh? Did you say something?" She called as she was following him from behind.

Shin abruptly stopped, and so she did, taken aback.

"You want to know why I was in a bad mood this morning?"

"Yes, I just asked you about it." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I was just annoyed."

"Annoyed?"

"You were annoying. Spacing out, having that creepy goofy smile on your face, acting annoyingly stupid."

"I was?"

"I was annoyed because you were acting like this only because that little crush of yours asked you out. I was annoyed to see the woman I love acting this stupid because of another guy."

"His name is Natsume-sensei, and he's not a little cru– Eh?" She complained before realizing what he'd just said. Her eyes went wide. "EEEH?"

"You're quite slow, you know." He chuckled. It had been exactly the reaction he had expected.

"Wh… What… What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. I love you, Yankumi." He confessed to her, looking straight into her eyes.

"But.. What about my family? It will put your job in danger."

He made a step forward. "Since when I cared about your family? It's even one of the things that made me love you."

She took a step back. "But I'm older than you."

He kept on going forward, "So what? We're both adults, and I'm older than you were when you were my teacher."

Her back finally hit against a tree. "But…"

"See. You're already out of arguments." He smirked. His face was now a few inches away from hers.

His face was going slowly closer and closer from hers. She stared at him, panicked. She then remembered how she had rejected a yakuza who wanted to marry her once, and blurted out, "Fight me!"

Shin was taken aback. "Huh?" She really was strange.

"Fight me. If I win, we go back to how we were before. If you win, I'll… go out with you." That was still weird for her to say that.

Shin thought about it, and smiled. "Fine, I'll fight." He declared confidently.

"Okay. Then… Tomorrow, after school." How had it ended like that again?

"Deal. Well, I guess I should go home now. Would be weird if I eat at your place tonight." He said casually.

"Huh, I guess it would."

"See you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Yankumi."

"Goodbye." She answered absent-mindedly as he was walking away from her.

She stood there for a moment, pondering how her day had turned out like that. She slowly started to walk again. First, Natsume-sensei had finally asked her out. Like she'd dreamt about since she met him. Everything was perfect. Then, Sawada was acting weird. Then, he… confessed to her. Out of nowhere. How was she supposed to see it coming, huh? Then, she made a bet with him. She had to fight against him. The fight would decide if they go out or not. What was this situation?

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko was seating outside her house, pondering.

"Is something bothering you, Kumiko?" A soft voice came from behind.

She turned and saw her grandfather. He sat next to her, and went on, "You seemed a little out of it since you came back."

A little smile appeared on her face. Of course he would notice she was acting weird, he always did. A few seconds passed before she spoke up, "Grandpa, how would you know if you have feelings for someone you've never considered like that?"

"Eh, where does this come from? Someone unexpected confessed to you?"

Kumiko blushed and looked away.

"Eh, so Sawada-san has finally made his move." He said knowingly.

"Hm." She nodded slightly. Then she looked at the Kumicho with wide-opened eyes. "How do you know it was him?"

"My dear, it's obvious that boy has been in love with you for a very long time now. I felt kind of sad for him because of your cluelessness by the way."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Who showed up whenever you were in a bad situation? Who took care of you and visited you when you were sick?" He asked her rhetorically. "But now, you have to figure out if you return his feelings or not."

"How do I know that?"

"You just know it, my dear. Love is something you can't ignore forever. If he's the one you want to be with, the one you could always trust and rely on, the one you'll never want to hurt, the one you truly love, then you'll know it. It may seem weird now, since you've never had to face these feelings, but there will be a moment you'll know whether it's him or not. But you have to be completely honest with yourself. Don't think with your head, think with this." He placed his hand on his heart.

She just nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm kind of tired now. Goodnight, Kumiko." He declared as he stood up.

"Goodnight, grandpa. And thanks." She replied with a smile.

"Don't mention it." He waved at her and went in.

"I just know it, uh? Easier said than done." She said to herself before going to sleep too. But instead, she spent the night thinking about her day. The more disturbing was that she realized she had good arguments to dissuade him, but strangely it hadn't come to her mind at all at the moment. Why didn't she say she liked Natsume-sensei? Why her favorite doctor didn't come to her mind at all during this? Why didn't see say she simply didn't love him?

xxxxxxxxxx

The day after, she entered 3-D's classroom with a gloomy face. She muttered her trademark "Ohayo" but with less energy than usual. Her students answered back, but stared at her.

"She's spacing out again." Rikiya remarked.

"Yeah, but in a less joyful and more bothered way than yesterday." Ren added.

"At least she hasn't that creepy smile on her face. I never want to see it again." Honjo said, shivering.

"Oi, Yankumi. You're with us?" Yamato called.

"Hm, hm." She answered back, staring at the wall behind them, her head resting on her hand. She was caught up in her thoughts. She'd managed to avoid Sawada this morning, she didn't want her coworkers to see them acting weird and questioning them. But she would see him after school. To fight. Why the hell did she say this? It's the worst bet she could have ever made. Her fighting him? Why did he accept anyway? He knew her strength, even if he'd improved a lot during these years, he should be aware it would be hard – nearly impossible – for him to beat her. She didn't understand him. He even smiled when he accepted, he looked confident. That puzzled her. The most important question was: What will _she_ do?

"Come on, not two days in a row." Satoru complained.

"Should we use Sawada's technique?" Shunsuke suggested.

"No, I have the feeling we wouldn't get out of it as easily as him. Let's just call him." Ren replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Honjo stood up, but was interrupted by Yankumi's shout, "NO!"

The whole class stared at her. She had suddenly stood up and had her hands up in a placating matter. She seemed panicked. When she saw their surprised expressions, she snapped out of it. "I mean, I'm fine, really. You don't need to bother him again." She smiled awkwardly, hoping they wouldn't question her.

"As long as you're not acting any weirder than usual, it's fine with us." Honjo declared before going back to his seat.

"Then, let's start the lesson." She said, already writing on the blackboard.

"Why did we want her not to space out, again?" Satoru complained.

"It was too creepy. And now, we can go back to ignore her." Shunsuke explained. The others nodded and went back to their usual business.

"I wonder why she snapped like that when Sawada was mentioned." Ren said to Yamato.

"He may have something to do with her being out of it, too." His friend concluded.

Both stared at their homeroom teacher who was actively trying to look normal – well, as normal as she can get – while the others did anything but listening to her.

xxxxxxxxxx

School day was finally over. The time for their encounter had come. Kumiko was totally lost, she didn't know what to do. She still hadn't seen Sawada. He seemed to have left the building before her. She didn't know how it will go, where they should meet or anything, but he wasn't around. Maybe he was joking yesterday, and was now laughing at her foolishness. No, he wasn't like that. Maybe he had simply given up. Maybe he had realized how weird this situation was.

Kumiko kept thinking about things like that, and then found herself holding her phone. Should she call him to see where he is? But why would she do that? She didn't want to see him. She was afraid to face him. If he wanted, he could call her anyway. She should just go home and forget all about this. Like if it was just a dream. Right, she should do that.

She left the school building and walked determinedly. She had made her mind. Since he hadn't shown up or anything, she would just go home. But then, she stopped. Had something happened to him and so he couldn't call her? She took her phone out again. She was pondering whether to make the call when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned her head, and was tricked again.

"Baka, you never learn."

"Sawada! What are you doing here?"

"You mean not far away from the school, on the way you take to go home? Waiting for you, obviously."

"Eh?"

"We didn't say where we should meet, and you've avoided me all day, so I thought it would be better to see each other after we both left school."

"Oh."

"You wanted to call me?"

"Uh, not really. I was just wondering why you hadn't given me any news. Then, I thought maybe it was because something happened and…"

"And you were worried about me, right?" He finished the sentence for her, smirking.

"Yeah, a little." She admitted.

"Well, then, shall we get going?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Let's go then. I brought my bike."

"Okay." She absent-mindedly followed him. He got on his bike, and was waiting for her.

"Why are you standing still? Get on."

"How can you be so casual about all this? Isn't it weird?"

"It's you who wanted to fight. Or do you want to lose by forfeit?" He dared her.

"Me? Forfeiting? Never. Let's go." She put on the helmet he was handing her and got on his bike.

He started the engine, his confident smile not wavering a bit.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were now by the riverside, facing each other on the grass. Nobody was around. Or so they thought.

"What are they doing? Do you think they're going to fight?" Ren whispered to Yamato as they were hiding near the road. While they were hanging out after the others already went home, they had seen Yankumi on Sawada's bike, and had decided to follow them. Hopefully, this time they wouldn't be discovered.

"Probably. And why are you whispering? We're not close enough for them to hear us." Yamato argued.

"We never know with them. I'm positive Yankumi has eyes behind her head, and Sawada is just too smart for his own good."

Yamato didn't bother contradicting him again. "Anyway, why do you think they're going to fight?"

"Don't know, we can't hear anything from here. Let's go down a bit."

"No, we'll be discovered. Let's just hope they'll speak louder during their fight."

xxxxxxxxxx

Back to the teachers' side, both were getting ready to fight.

"You really want to do this?" Kumiko asked.

"Hey, that's not me who suggested this bet. I'm just doing as you said."

"Right. But don't forget, if I win, we go back to how we were before."

"And you know what happens if I win."

"… Right. Let's start then."

Shin ran to her, and they started the fight. After easily dodging a few times, Yankumi spoke up, "Why aren't you being serious?"

"I've never been so serious." He threw a punch which she avoided.

"You're not fighting me seriously. I know you can do much better than that."

"I'm fighting seriously. But you've misunderstood one thing. Right now, I'm not fighting you, I'm fighting for you."

"Eh?" She uttered while blocking one of his kicks.

"I did say I'll fight, but and didn't say I'll fight you. Why would I hurt the woman I love?"

"But then, how are you planning to win the bet?"

"You'll let me win it." He declared with confidence.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you still haven't defeated me, even if you could have done it from the start."

"I… I don't want to hurt you." Then, her grandpa's words came into her mind "_The one you'll never want to hurt."_

"Since when did you care about giving a good punch to someone when they needed it? You've even hit some of your students when it was necessary. You could've done the same thing right now. Or do you think it's not needed here?"

"I…" She was lost of words. Didn't she want to win this?

"Or do you want me to win this?"

"Why would I?"

"Don't know. Tell me. You know, the bet has never mattered. It's only your decision that matters. As long as you don't tell me that you don't want to be with me, that you don't have these kind of feelings for me, or even that you like that doctor more than me, I won't give up. Tell me this while looking straight at me, and I'll stop." He dared her as he threw a few punches.

"I… I can't." Her blockings were weaker and weaker.

"You can't?"

"I can't tell you these things. Because I don't know if they're true." She admitted.

"Then, how do you truly feel?"

"I don't know."

"You know. Stop avoiding it."

"_There will be a moment you'll know whether it's him or not. But you have to be completely honest with yourself. Don't think with your head, think with this." _Her grandfather's words were surrounding her mind.

He finally grasped both of her hands with his. "Look at me. And tell me whether or not you can see yourself being with me."

She looked at him. She remembered all they'd been through together. How he was always there for her, how he always knew her even better than herself. How fast she'd run when she found out he was in danger, or even when she found out he was alone for Christmas. How she wanted to spend time with him. How comfortable she felt with him. How natural it was to be with him, even after all those years. And now she was thinking about it, she'd spent Christmas Eve – which is a holiday for couples – with him, at his place. They exchanged gifts, she hugged him, they ate together, they watched a movie, and she even fell asleep. It really sounded like a date when said like that. However, she hadn't felt the bit awkward, but rather… Happy.

"I think I can." She finally declared.

"You think you can?"

"No. I don't think it. I feel it." She corrected herself. "I'd never imagined a second that you would like me, so it was just too sudden. It sounded weird. I'd never pondered the question. My mind has been a mess since yesterday. I didn't know what I wanted. But I realized I simply couldn't bring myself to say no."

"Does that mean I can do this now?" He released her arms, and his hands were now on her face. He slowly approached his face from hers, and stopped a few inches from it, waiting for her consent.

Still looking in his eyes, she nodded very slightly.

He was about to kiss her, but she suddenly pushed him away. "Stop!" She shouted.

Shin was taken aback. He thought she wanted it too. She'd agree with it after all. He stared at her, puzzled. Looks like she'll make him suffer 'til the end.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I… don't want to. I do. But I have something to do first." She explained.

"I understand. I can wait a little longer anyway. Go and do what you have to do."

"Thanks." She genuinely smiled at him before running away.

"I have something to do first too, anyway." He said to himself before going to his bike.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back to the two students. They looked… Shocked.

"What was this?" Ren asked, bewildered.

"I'm not sure I know. We couldn't hear a thing so… But I know we shouldn't have seen that."

"Yeah, I think I won't be able to sleep anymore."

"Should we just pretend we haven't seen anything?" Yamato suggested.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Right. Let's go home."

"Hm." They stood up and walked a few meters before Ren spoke up again, "I'll just ask this, and then pretend not to know anything, okay? But, did she… Reject him in the end?"

"Looks like it. She pushed him away and ran away. Doesn't seem to be a good sign to me."

"She's so weird."

"Like we didn't know that yet."

Ren agreed, and they finally went home. Both were strangely silent for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko was seating on a bench with Natsume.

"So, what did you want to tell me, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Natsume-sensei, but I've liked you a lot since I met you." She confessed.

"Yes, I figured that out." He replied awkwardly. How could he _not_ notice this? "I invited you to dinner knowing this."

"About that, I think I won't be able to make it, sorry."

"Why?"

"As I was saying, I've liked you a lot. You're really a great man, kind and handsome too. But the thing is… I've realized there's someone else I've feelings for. And when this person confessed to me yesterday evening, I found a lot of reasons to say no to him, but I didn't think one second about telling him I already had someone else in my mind. That's when I realized I was just having a crush and that we actually don't really know each other. I'm sorry to tell you this just after you finally invited me on a date."

"So, Sawada-san confessed to you, huh?" He concluded with a little smile.

"Hm." She nodded, and snapped, "How do you know it was him? Is it really that obvious?" Ok, she was having a déjà-vu here.

"He told me himself, but I had already guessed before he did. That's probably because of him that I finally made a move on you. I kind of didn't want to lose without trying. I think he's had the same feeling and that's why he confessed."

"Eh, really?"

"Well, I'm actually glad for you, Yamaguchi-sensei. Because when he asked me about my feelings, I didn't answer directly, but when I asked him back, he said he loved you without hesitation. I think you found quite a good guy. I also realize that, rather liking you, I admire you. So, I hope we're still be good friends."

"Of course. I'm glad you took it well. That sounded weird. I've never imagined I would be the one telling you this."

"Life is full of surprises I guess."

"Right. So, I just wanted to let you know, it felt wrong not to tell you."

"I understand, thank you. I have to go back to the hospital now, see you soon then."

"See you soon, sensei."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I knew you would show up eventually." The Kumicho said to the person who'd just entered the living room.

"Good evening, Kuroda-san." Shin greeted him properly.

"Good evening. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm planning to date your granddaughter, and so I wanted to have your agreement first."

"Do you love her?"

"I love her more than anything." He declared genuinely.

"Does she love you?"

"She didn't say it clearly, but if she didn't she wouldn't agree to be with me."

"Then that should be ok. After all, she has never needed my or anyone's consent to do something before. She's the most stubborn person I've ever known. So, her decision is the only that matters."

"You're right, but I at least wanted to let you know myself."

"And that's very respectful of you, you're indeed a great man. I'll tell you only one thing: take good care of my little Kumiko. She might be stronger than an army, she's still very naïve and innocent. Don't hurt her. Or else, you'll anger quite a lot of people around here."

Shin smiled. He knew that very well. "Don't worry, I'll do anything to make her happy. I'll put my life on it."

"I trust you. Then, go." He sent Sawada away and went back to his room.

Tetsu entered in the living room. He had obviously been eavesdropping their conversation.

"Tetsu-san." Sawada simply said, waiting for the yakuza to speak. He knew he was in love with Yankumi too.

The man stared at him for a few seconds with a serious face, and spoke up as he bowed to him, "Sawada-san, please take care of Ojou!" He had gathered all his courage to say these words.

"I will. Be sure about it."

"If you make her sad, I'll never forgive you, you know that?"

"I know."

"Then, I'll trust you."

"Thank you, Tetsu-san, that means a lot to me."

Minoru suddenly appeared next to his Aniki. "I'll trust you too, please take good care of Ojou!" He bowed to him too.

"Yes. Then, I shall get going."

They exchanged goodbyes and Shin left.

"Minoru!" Tetsu shouted, tearing up.

"I know, Aniki. I know!" He hugged him and they cried together. Their beloved Ojou had really grown up, it was hard to let her go. And Tetsu had decided to give up on her when he saw the determination in Sawada's eyes. If Ojou truly loved him, he wouldn't interfere. All he wanted was Ojou's happiness, even if it wasn't with him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko was on her way home, wondering if she should call Sawada or not. It was already night, maybe she shouldn't bother him now, and just wait tomorrow to talk to him. After all, they hadn't talked about meeting again today. She stared at her phone.

A bike stopped next to her. "Yankumi."

She lifted her head. "Sawada." She replied, surprised. Why was he here? She was in her neighborhood.

He took off his helmet. "Did you do what you had to do?"

"Yes, I did. But why are you here at this hour?"

"I also had something to do. I'm glad I ran into you, I was about to call you." He got off his bike and was now facing her.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." She admitted. "Did you go to my house?" She realized.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Eh, they won't leave me alone when I go back now." She complained.

"Sorry, but I had to have a talk with your grandfather." He apologized.

"Well, I understand. But still. You could have waited a little." She pouted.

"And you could have waited a little before running away before." He said back.

"Sorry. But it was important for me."

"I know. So it was for me."

"I understand. Sorry for complaining."

"Don't worry. You just have to make me forgive you. What were we doing before you stopped us before?" He asked her playfully.

Kumiko blushed deeply. "I think it was like that." She took his hands and placed them on her cheeks.

Shin was surprised but didn't show it. He hadn't seen that side of her before, and he liked it. "I think it was." He then made her come closer and finally kissed her. When they broke the kiss, he said with a smile, "You're totally forgiven now."

Then, he suddenly got back on his bike. "That's all I needed before going home. Goodnight, Yankumi. See you tomorrow."

"Eh, uh, right." She was still a little dumbfounded. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Shin."

Surprise showed up briefly on his face before he smiled again. He put his helmet on and left.

Kumiko finally went home, a shy smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: Voilà, they're finally together :D Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and didn't find it too OOC or rushed or cheesy (even if in the manga, it's quite cheesy too).

It's not the end of the story yet, I'll write a last short chapter. :3


	8. Chapter 8

**So, finally the last chapter. I'm finished with this story. :') **

**Thanks for having read it 'til the end. Love you all. :3**

Oh and one last explanation. On Valentine's Day in Japan, women give chocolates to men. If it's just as friends, they're called _**giri-choko**_. If it's for someone the woman love or have a crush on, they're called _**honmei-choko**_. Of course, they are more special and women put more effort into making them than the giri-choko.

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

"So, how are things with Yankumi going?" Kuma asked his best friend.

"What things?" Shin snickered awkwardly.

"I mean… You know."

Sawada merely looked away, his head resting on his hand.

"Well, it's Yankumi we're talking about after all…" Kuma added, as if it was explaining everything.

"Maybe she'll open up more soon. In a few days comes Valentine's Day." Kuma's wife intervened.

Kuma had now a scared expression all over his face. "Shin. I know how you feel and all, but whatever she says, don't eat her chocolates!" He warned him, remembering the orange , yellow, and even green ones she'd made once.

"That's not nice Teruo. These chocolates represent her feelings. Not eating those means refusing these feelings." Ami rebuked.

"Eating her chocolates probably means having to go to the hospital." Kumai argued.

"You're making too much of a deal out of this. It's just a day and chocolates after all." Shin spoke up casually.

"Right. So, if she offers some to you, don't eat them. Lie, if necessary."

"Teruo!" His wife rebuked.

"You know I don't do that, right? Your chocolates are the best I've ever eaten." He smiled widely at her.

"Right…" Ami crossed her arms her glared at him briefly before smiling at him.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. See you." Sawada stood up, leaving the happy couple alone.

"Ok, ok. Bye Shin." Kuma waved at him without looking. Shin smiled, he was glad his friend was truly happy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, will you make chocolates for Sawada-sensei?" Ayukawa-sensei asked her friend.

"Eh? Why?" Yamaguchi was taken aback.

"Valentine's Day, duh. I'm totally making some for Natsume-sensei, what about you?"

"Oh, right." She said before realizing what that meant. She looked at her phone. "We're already the 12th? How can this be?"

"It's called time. Nothing stops it. So? You still haven't answered my question.'"

"I have to make chocolates for my whole family, and for my class. I better have to rush." Kumiko was panicking by herself.

"Don't forget Sawada-sensei."

"Of course." She replied absentmindedly while thinking about how to make so many chocolates.

"And don't give him the same as everyone else. You have to give him _honmei_-choko, not _giri_ ones."

Kumiko went back to reality. "Huh?"

"He's your boyfriend. You have to give him special chocolates." Kumiko and Shin had decided to keep a low profile at school because they didn't want to be interrogated by everyone, and Kumiko still felt a little weird about being with him like that in public. Ayukawa was the only one to know because Kumiko had been forced to explain to her why she wasn't interested in Natsume-sensei anymore.

Kumiko's face turned red. "Oh, uh, right."

"How come you haven't even thought about it? I swear, if I were him, I would have left you long ago. What kind of girlfriend doesn't show affection like you? I mean, I never saw you close. Well, close in a friendly way yes, but never in a lovey-dovey way. That's not right. You have to show your feelings, or else he'll go to someone else."

"Sawada's not like that." Yamaguchi assured her.

"See? You're not even calling him by his first name."

"I've already called him by his first name." The Math teacher argued.

"How many times?"

"… Once?"

"Yamaguchi-sensei!"

"But I've always called him Sawada. And since nobody knows about us it's better that way."

"Then do something – anything – to show him your feelings. You have feelings for him, right?"

"… I do."

"Then act more like you do."

"Hai."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Yankumi, what is this?" Ren asked, making a weird face while looking at the thing that seemed to be food, but not really. His friends were all making the same face.

"It's chocolate, of course. Eat it, it's good, I assure you." She said gleefully.

"Yeah, no thanks." Honjo 'kindly' refused, eyeing the supposed-to-be-chocolate.

"Guys, I know it doesn't look good, but it's better than it seems. Come on!"

"Ok, Kura, you try it first." Ren ordered.

"Why me? You try it!" His friend argued.

"Ok, ok. Let's be mature on this one. The best way to decide something like this fairly is.." Ren started.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The whole class finished.

"Guys, what are you, five?" Yamato sighed.

"If you don't play, you lose by forfeit." Ren warned.

Yamato immediately joined. Finally, Kuraki was the one to lose.

"Come on, why me?" He complained.

"It was decided in a fairly way. So, eat it." His classmates pushed.

"Oi. I'm here you know." Yankumi was totally depressed. She didn't have the force to switch on her yakuza-mode.

Kuraki finally took a tiny bite, but Shunsuke suddenly forced him to eat the whole thing. His disgusted expression turned into a surprised one. "Eh, it's not really that bad. It's even good, actually." He said.

"Seriously?" The others followed and took a bite.

"You're right. Eh, Yankumi, you can cook a little, surprisingly." Ren told her with a smile.

"I admit it's not bad." Yamato added.

"See? I told you." Yankumi's good mood was back. "I'm glad you like it. I spent a lot of time for these you know."

"Hai, hai." They all said absentmindedly.

While her students were ignoring her, Kumiko went to her bag and looked into it. "I hope he'll like it too." She said to herself, a smile on her face.

"Who are you talking about?" Rikiya asked her.

"Eh? Nobody." She denied.

Satoru tagged along. "Could it be… Honmei-choko?"

Kumiko turned red. "What are you talking about?"

"Eeeeh, Yankumi has someone in her mind." Kengo teased.

"Probably an unrequited love." Another student guessed.

"Of course. It's Yankumi." Another added.

"Maybe that doctor. She always acts creepy when he's around."

"It's not for him! And I'll have you know that it is not an unrequited…" She stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You were about to say something."

"No, nothing. Come on, let's start the lesson." She tried to change the subject. The class complained and went back to their business.

Yamato and Ren looked at each other. If it wasn't for that doctor, could it be…

xxxxxxxxxx

Shin and Kumiko left the school building together and were now walking side to side.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You're too quiet, it's really weird." Shin said after a little while.

"Me? I'm not really quiet. Just a bit tired. It's almost the end of the week already, that must be why." She denied.

"It's Tuesday."

"Oh. Right. Well, yesterday was tiring."

"I imagine. You made all these chocolates for everyone. You probably haven't got a lot of sleep."

"Don't talk about it, I spent the whole night on it. And these brats didn't even want to eat them." She complained loudly, forgetting why she was so quiet just a few minutes before.

"So, are you finished with all the delivering?" He asked casually.

Kumiko abruptly stopped.

"Eh, did you forget someone?" He was facing her. He looked genuinely curious.

"No, I didn't." She replied without hesitation.

"Then, where are mine?" He asked with a smirk.

Yankumi blushed. She looked into her bag and took a nicely wrapped box out of it. "Here." She handed it to him. "I didn't forget you, I just saved it for the end." She explained without looking at him.

Shin smiled and took the box. "Thanks, Kumiko."

The woman's eyes widened and she looked at the young man. She'd felt her heart skip a beat.

Shin was now eating one of the chocolates. "Hey, they're really good." He said, surprised. He acted like if Kumiko wasn't staring at him for the past few seconds.

"You know, I've just realized I didn't tell you something important." She finally spoke up.

"Hm?" He was still busy eating the chocolates.

"I've never said it clearly and I don't really act like I do, but you know, I love you, Shin. I really do." She confessed, looking tenderly at him.

That was enough to stop him from eating. Enough to stop him from doing anything. He froze for a few seconds, holding a chocolate in front of his face, before snapping out of it and moving again. He smirked, and put the little chocolate he was holding in front of Yankumi's face. "Take a bite, you should at least have a taste of what you've cooked."

She opened her mouth and he put half of the chocolate in it. She was merely holding it between her teeth and was about to bite it when she saw Shin's face coming closer.

He bit the other half of the chocolate, his lips brushing hers as he'd done it.

It was Kumiko's turn to froze. "Don't look at me like that. I said to take a bite, not eat the whole thing." He explained after having gulped the piece of chocolate.

Kumiko swallowed hers too. "It's not enough." She simply uttered.

"You want more chocolate?" He asked, not really understanding what she meant.

She said no with her head. "More of that." She told him while placing her hand behind his head. He immediately understood, smiled, and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too." Shin said after they broke their kiss, his eyes filled with love. His hand was resting on her cheek, his thumb caressing it.

"Okay, I think I'm officially traumatized." Someone not far away stated loudly.

The couple looked at the person. It was Kengo who'd said that sentence. He was with his five best friends.

"Is it finished? Can I open my eyes?" Kuraki asked his friends.

"Yes, you'll need to see when we'll run away." Shunsuke replied.

"Good thinking." Satoru agreed, seeing the two teachers' expressions.

"Doesn't seem like she rejected him after all." Ren remarked quietly.

"It was really too weird, even for her." Yamato concluded.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Yankumi finally asked, rising her voice. She didn't know if she was more angry or embarrassed.

"Just passing by. We were about to leave anyway. So, see ya!" Ren answered hurriedly before they all began to run away.

"You guys…" Kumiko was about to chase after them, but Shin grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let them be. You're spending the rest of the day with me." He stated.

Kumiko stared at him, and nodded. Shin's hand slid from her arm to grab her hand, and he began to walk. Kumiko was following him a little behind, still holding hands.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Fin.**_


End file.
